Azar
by xochipilli
Summary: El accidente con el trol no pasó, Hermione no es amiga de Harry ni de Ron. Ginny murió en la cámara secreta y Tom salió del diario. Hermione Granger/AdrianPucey
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Azar

**Renuncia:** Nada es mío.

**Sumario:** El accidente con el trol no pasó, Hermione no es amiga de Harry ni de Ron.

**Importante:** Me parece que esto caería bajo la denominación de Crack Fic, están advertidos.

**Parejas:** Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey

**Notas:** Sé lo que van a decir, esta tipa no ha terminado ninguna de sus historias y ya esta empezando otra, pero no es así, este fic va a ser muy pequeño, tres capítulos máximo.

--

_Septiembre de 1991_

Hermione Granger caminó lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de un rincón solitario para poder llorar, no podía creer lo que había dicho sobre ella ese niño Weasley, después de que había tratado de ayudarlo con el encantamiento, eran de la misma casa, se supone que debían cuidarse mutuamente la espalda y ayudarse en caso de necesitarlo, eso es lo que había dicho la profesora McGonagall, dijo que ser parte de Gryffindor era como ser parte de una gran familia.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, en la escuela muggle a la que antes iba la escena era bastante frecuente, siempre había algún niño que la molestaba por ser inteligente y "querer lucirse", había querido creer que en el mundo mágico sería diferente, llegó llena de esperanzas y en su entusiasmo no pudo refrenarse de estudiar tiempo completo durante todo el verano, no era su culpa que una lectura fuera suficiente para comprender y asimilar toda la información, pero ya no importaba, en la escuela primaria no se había dejado lastimar por sus comentarios y estaba decidida a salir adelante en Hogwarts también, sería más difícil porque no tenía a su mamá, no tenía a una maestra en quien confiar y no tenía a una amiga que le secara las lágrimas, estaba sola pero Robert Granger, su papá, decía que lo que no nos destruye nos hace más fuertes y Hermione estaba decidida a no dejarse destruir por Ron Weasley y sus comentarios.

Al pasar por los baños de niñas Hermione pensó en entrar y dejar correr las lagrimas que le picaban los ojos y comenzaban a nublarle la vista pero sabía que alguna de sus compañeras de dormitorio la vería y entonces toda la escuela sabría de lo mucho que Ron Weasley la lastimó, ese era un gusto que no le iba a dar, así que Hermione siguió su recorrido hasta la torre de Gryffindor y después continuó hasta su dormitorio, una vez recostada en su cama con una almohada cubriéndole el rostro, Hermione dejó escapar un llanto amargo y resentido, sólo una vez, sólo esta vez, por única y última vez, por las esperanzas disipadas, para lavar el resentimiento y para calmar las ganas de odio, para empezar otra vez.

Esa noche Hermione no bajó a cenar, prefirió quedarse en su dormitorio con la luz apagada y con las cortinas de su cama protegiéndola de los susurros escandalosos de Brown y Patil, al parecer un evento excepcional ocurrió en la cena pero la castaña no puso atención, estaba demasiado cansada y mañana comenzaría de nuevo.

Se quedó dormida con la extraña idea de que un trol había entrado a la escuela.

Al siguiente día se alegró de no haberse quedado en el baño de niñas.

--

_Diciembre__ de 1993 _

Nerviosamente Hermione dijo la contraseña a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, había planeado este encuentro durante todo el verano, había ensayado lo que iba a decir e incluso tenía argumentos a prueba autoridad déspota en caso de que el director de Hogwarts le negara su petición con un simple 'no'.

- Adelante- se escuchó la amable voz del profesor Dumbledore, inmediatamente Hermione tomó un largo respiro y entró a la oficina.

- Señorita Granger, adelante, tome asiento. ¿Puedo preguntar que la trae por aquí?-. Su voz parecía honestamente curiosa y amable, Hermione se acomodó en su silla y comenzó.

- Vengo a quejarme- inició Hermione con voz firme y con la mirada al frente, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca la chica se sonrojó y evitó los ojos azules del director, se supone que iba a pedir pero al parecer su boca prefería exigir y quejarse.

- Ya veo, y ¿puedo saber por qué?-

- Son las clases… los maestros son muy buenos y sé que esta es una de las mejores escuelas, créame estoy muy orgullosa de estar aquí… pero francamente no puedo más-. No lo podía creer, se supone que había ensayado esta entrevista, sabía qué es lo que iba a decir, pero muy pocas veces había hablado con el director y se sentía un poco, bueno demasiado, intimidada.

- ¿A qué se refiere? Espero que no este pensando en abandonar la escuela-. Hermione notó que el director sonaba un poco inquieto ante tal prospecto.

- No, es sólo que… No hay un reto, no quiero sonar arrogante pero honestamente me aburro en clase, la teoría la sé y la práctica la perfeccioné antes de comenzar el curso, incluso estoy ayudando a algunos alumnos de cuarto grado en sus clases. A excepción de Adivinación, que abandoné por falta de credulidad, tengo excelentes calificaciones en todas las demás clases, incluso pociones- explicó Hermione tratando de no sonar como una molesta y arrogante sabelotodo, pero era la verdad, cada día los maestros le intentaban enseñar algo que ya sabía, este año incluso había solicitado una giratiempos para poder tomar más clases pero era igual, incluso las nuevas clases fallaban en excitar su mente, Aritmacia era hasta el momento su favorita, compleja y exacta, requería de razonamiento y lógica, la materia en sí estaba bien pero las clases eran demasiado básicas, ella quería lidiar con problemas complejos, no era ninguna neófita.

- Ya veo…- murmuró Dumbledore, y sí veía, entendía qué es lo que decía la chica, estaba seguro de que no era la primera en sentirse así, él mismo había sufrido de falta de estimulación intelectual, sabía que tan frustrante podía ser sentarse a escuchar algo que había aprendido desde mucho antes; para lidiar con el aburrimiento de las clases él se había concentrado en las antiguas leyendas de las reliquias de la muerte, con algo tenía que combatir el ocio. Tom Ryddle también había pasado por lo mismo, había sido un auténtico genio, al no encontrar un reto en sus clases, el chico se había volcado en magia compleja que explotara todas sus habilidades y lo obligara a ir más allá, magia negra. Sí, Dumbledore sabía perfectamente que a veces la inteligencia puede llevar a lugares peligrosos, es fácil dejarse llevar por el ocio cuando no hay retos en las clases. Pero en realidad, no había mucho que hacer al respecto, excepto seguir estudiando y tratar de sobrellevar el aburrimiento con algún pasatiempo, preferiblemente uno que no requiriera de hacer visitas frecuentes al ala prohibida de la biblioteca.

- En el mundo muggle, cuando algo así pasa, lo más recomendable es llevar al alumno a instituciones especiales, escuelas que exploten su potencial y le ayuden a desarrollarse en todos los ámbitos que desee… cuando eso no es posible, entonces el consejero escolar recomienda que el alumno avance uno o dos grados según el resultado de las pruebas de ubicación que presente, hay prodigios que se gradúan sin siquiera pisar el salón de clases- comentó Hermione tratando de leer las expresiones del director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sugiere señorita Granger?-. Albus Dumbledore no tenía duda de que Hermione Granger era la bruja más inteligente que Hogwarts había visto en varios años, la prueba estaba en que justamente el año pasado la chica había hecho un interesante descubrimiento que impresionó a la comunidad mágica, sí, era inteligente, pero de ahí a que pudiera pasar sus EXTASIS en su tercer grado había un largo camino.

- Quisiera tomar clase con los alumnos de cuarto grado- sugirió la castaña preparándose para la negativa del director, había buscado precedentes en la biblioteca de la escuela pero no había encontrado nada, al parecer dejar que un alumno se saltara un año nunca se había hecho, aunque Dumbledore estuviera de acuerdo, la decisión no era completamente suya.

- Señorita Granger, entiendo cómo se siente, me gustaría poder ayudarla pero como ya debe saber, eso nunca se ha hecho, un cambio así necesitaría del visto bueno del Consejo de la escuela- explicó Albus Dumbledore a su alumna tratando de no darle esperanzas falsas.

Hermione entendió lo que el director no dijo, el consejo de la escuela estaba formado por varios padres de familia, en su mayoría de sangre pura, no todos ellos eran del todo malos, pero la mayoría estaban comprados por Lucius Malfoy, Hermione no lo conocía personalmente pero había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que el hombre haría todo lo posible para evitar que una hija de muggles recibiera un trato tan especial, eso sería reconocer que hay inteligencia en los sangre impura.

Pero precisamente porque tenía a los "sangre-endogámica" en su contra es que quería hacerlo aún más, algunos Slytherin como Draco Malfoy habían comenzado a molestarla con virulencia desde que comenzó el nuevo periodo escolar, sus primeros dos años de Hogwarts había pasado relativamente desapercibida, no era más que esa niña empollona y molesta, Draco Malfoy ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle algún insulto, estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, lo único que Hermione había soportado del rubio fueron miradas de disgusto y siseos de desprecio, nada que no pudiera quitarse de la espalda con la sonrisa condescendiente de quien entiende los conceptos básicos de genética y sabe que entre más variedad haya en la alberca de genes, menor posibilidad de cigotos podridos, en cambio, estaba segura de qué Malfoy no sabía ni quién era Mendel.

Pero este año, el Slytherin la había detenido en varias ocasiones para dejar oír su molesta y estúpida opinión, así que Hermione se había visto obligada a regresar el favor, y por primera vez, Draco Malfoy la había llamado "sangre sucia", había escuchado antes el insulto aunque no dirigido a ella, sabía que era un insulto grave en la sociedad mágica, sin embargo Hermione sabía que dicha palabra estaba basada solamente en falta de educación así se que se limitó a mirarlo como la sabandija que es y le pidió que por favor fuera sacudirse la ignorancia a otro lado.

Hermione sabía porque la nueva actitud hostil y directa, el año pasado había atraído atención indeseado sobre sí misma, un basilisco aterrorizó a los alumnos de Hogwarts, petrificó a varios alumnos y mató a una chica de primer grado, Ginny Weasley; cuando la niña desapareció Hogwarts tuvo que cerrar sus puertas por quince días, los alumnos se fueron a sus hogares (Potter y Weasley tuvieron que ser llevados en calidad de bulto) y los pasillos se llenaron de aurores y expertos en bestias mágicas, pero antes de irse Hermione Granger entregó los frutos de su investigación y sus conjeturas a la única auror que quiso escucharla, Nyphadora Tonks. No era nada impresionante, simplemente les sugirió buscar en las tuberías y usar básicas gafas oscuras cuando encontraran a la bestia, si la reina de las serpientes mata cuando mira a la víctima a los ojos, de ahí sigue que si no puede ver los ojos… pero al parecer los magos no eran familiares con accesorios de moda, así que renuentemente acreditaron a Hermione la idea, los Slytherins no estaban felices, la mascota de Salazar había muerto a manos de los aurores que a pesar de todo llegaron demasiado tarde, cuando llegaron a una cámara secreta del castillo Ginny Weasley yacía muerta y con una cuaderno en la mano en el cual confesaba haber sido la culpable de despertar y soltar al basilisco, pedía perdón a la escuela y a sus padres quienes nunca creyeron que su hija pudiera hacer algo así, tampoco el niño-que-vivió lo creía y aseguraba haber visto un diario que podría llevarlos al verdadero culpable, pero nadie encontró el dichoso diario, lo único que le dio un poco de validez a su historia fueron unas huellas en la cámara y la falta de varita en el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley, pero no fue suficiente para los aurores y unos días después las clases reanudaron. Lucius Malfoy, presidente del consejo de Hogwarts ordenó que se clausurara la cámara y al ver que no iba a poder lograr la expulsión los Weasley pidió que se les mantuviera bajo estricta vigilancia.

Así que eso dejaba a Hermione en una posición bastante vulnerable, sabía que no podía pedirle a Dumbledore que abogara por ella, el patriarca de los Malfoy estaba buscando cualquier excusa para correr definitivamente al director, casi lo había logrado el año pasado pero los demás miembros alegaron que no había nadie más para la posición y ante una mayoría unida, Lucius Malfoy no tuvo de otra más que ceder. Este año, el presidente no era Lucius Malfoy sino el papá de Ernie Macmillan, eso le daba un poco de esperanzas.

- Lo sé, por eso he pedido una entrevista con el Sr. Macmillan, pienso que tal vez cambiar de grado en este año sería difícil porque le ciclo escolar ya ha empezado pero si al final de este curso me da a oportunidad de presentar los exámenes de tercero y de cuarto grado entonces el siguiente año podría comenzar en quinto grado- explicó Hermione.

- Ya que los exámenes para cada año son distintos días, no veo porque no pueda hacerlos si es que verdaderamente se siente capaz, sin embargo déjeme advertirle que no está permitido que se sobrepase en sus horas de estudio y preferiría que no abusara del giratiempos- advirtió Albus Dumbledore a su alumna, no estaba completamente seguro de que la chica consiguiera permiso para presentar los exámenes pero supuso que valía la pena hacer el intento.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó Hermione con una gran sonrisa, eso es lo único que buscaba del director, su consentimiento para presentar los exámenes, si los pasaba, y era seguro que los iba a aprobar, entonces el consejo no debería tener objeciones para permitir su rápido avance.

La castaña salió de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore sintiéndose emocionada ante el prospecto de tomar clases que presentaran un reto, ya estaba harta de sentarse al frente del salón y contestar preguntas ignominiosamente fáciles, esperar impaciente a que el resto de la clase hiciera el hechizo correcto, soportar las miradas resentidas de chicos como Ron Weasley, escuchar las preguntas obvias de algunos Ravenclaws que creían poseer una mente exquisita cuando en realidad sólo eran medianamente e inteligentes y demasiado estudiosos, estar rodeada de niños que carecían de sentido común básico, niñas lloronas e insípidas que lloraban por cosas estúpidas.

Le dolería abandonar a Neville, su mejor amigo, el chico era un manojo de nervios cada vez que tenían clase de pociones y era bastante inseguro, Hermione lo había ayudado cuanto pudo en todas las clases y en sus problemas de timidez y autoestima, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, desde el primer día de clases Neville había sido el único que la trató bien, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, a pesar de que los maestros la felicitaban mientras que a él lo veían con exasperación, Neville nunca se desquito con ella, nunca había cedido a la tentación de unirse a Ron Weasley en sus burlas y nunca le reclamó ser una sabelotodo, en Neville Longbottom Hermione encontró al mejor amigo que había buscado desde ese primer día de clases, juntos habían salido adelante a pesar de las burlas y los comentarios del resto de la escuela, por eso Hermione se había propuesto una misión en segundo grado, hacer de Neville Longbottom el joven confidente y listo que debió ser, el heredero de sus padres y futuro patriarca de los Longbottom, el niño que vivía dentro y tenía miedo de salir, ahora solo tenía el resto del año para lograr su cometido porque al siguiente curso estarían en distintos grados, Neville estaría sólo en pociones.

Sin saberlo, Neville también había hecho mucho por su única amiga, la salvó de una soledad inminente y la obligó a salir a tomar el sol en vez de empolvarse en la biblioteca, pero no pudo hacer nada para suavizar esa arrogante actitud de mandona sabelotodo que Hermione usaba para tapar su inseguridad, al contrario, al pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre estudiando y leyendo, Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa, era realmente inteligente, perspicaz, intuitiva, entendía fácilmente la teoría mágica y la practica era como la tabla del uno, no era simplemente que se la pasara memorizando libros en la biblioteca, había dejado de estudiar y leer para pasar con excelentes calificaciones las materias, ahora estudiaba por el conocimiento en sí, con el fin de saciar la sed de su mente y las inaguantables ganas de saber y entender más, buscaba retos cada vez más difíciles, problemas más complejos, pociones casi imposibles, hechizos antiguos, desconocidos, nuevos, modificaba conjuros y encantamientos para que se acomodaran a sus necesidades, las clases de tercer año simplemente no eran suficientes; como resultado de su curiosa y profunda mente Hermione dejó usar su inteligencia para cubrir sus inseguridades, ya no se sentía incómoda ni inadecuada, su nueva escuela yo no le daba miedo y no sentía la necesidad de mostrar su cocimiento para probar que sí pertenecía al mundo mágico, sin embargo su actitud siguió siendo bastante insoportable para sus compañeros de clase, si antes compensaba su inseguridad con su actitud de sabelotodo ahora su seguridad la volvía una arrogante y orgullosa chica que rara vez se molestaba con ejercer la humildad.

--

_Junio __de 1996_

Hermione Granger estaba molesta, enojada, iracunda, estaba preparada para maldecir y hechizar al primer idiota que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino, esperaba que ese idiota fuera el-estúpido-niño-que-no-tuvo-la-decencia-de-moririse-y-no-tiene-reparos-en-poner-en-peligro-la-vida-de-los-demás, y hablando de Harry, "el Huérfano mártir", Potter:

- ¡Potter!- el chico volteó a ver quien lo llamaba y al ver a Hermione Granger, ex -compañera de clase y compañera de casa, se preparó para un enfrentamiento.

Hermione se paró justo enfrente del chico y lo miró de arriba abajo con una mirada de reproche y disgusto.

- Quieres explicarme por qué insana razón mi mejor amigo está en el hospital de San Mungo peleando por su vida- de acuerdo Neville no estaba exactamente peleando por su vida pero el chico si estaba bastante maltratado y necesitaría permanecer en el hospital dos semanas más, sobra decirlo, Hermione no estaba feliz.

Harry sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada y aceptar su culpa pero no iba a dejar que la castaña empollona lo hiciera sentir mal, ya tenía suficiente consigo mismo, además Neville fue el que insistió en acompañarlos a él y a Ron al departamento de misterios, fue bajo su propia responsabilidad, el chico les había asegurado que había conseguido una varita a su medida y que había estado practicado con Hermione lo suficiente para poder defenderse, Harry detestaba admitirlo pero estaba agradecido de que Neville se les hubiera unido a la expedición, sin él Ron habría muerto.

- ¿Qué no leíste el periódico Granger?- sabía que no era lo correcto responderle de esa forma, pero en realidad sólo así podía hablar con la chica, la animosidad entre ella y los dos amigos de Gryffindor había crecido bastante gracias a Ron y su inhabilidad para mantener la boca cerrada.

Hermione entornó los ojos y cruzo los brazos en actitud desafiante, asi que "el elegido" iba a jugar al sarcasmo, absurdo, Hermione había demostrado que su lengua era venenosa cuando así lo quería, pero en esta ocasión su rabia requería de mediadas extremas para ser tranquilizada. Además, tenían un público, quería que esto quedara en la mente de todos los presentes.

Harry creyó que estaba a salvo, después de verlo con ira en esos ojos cafés, la leona de Gryffindor se dio la vuelta y sus rizos lo golpearon en el rostro pero Harry no se molestó, al menos no había tenido que pelear con la chica.

Los demás alumnos lo vieron casi en cámara lenta, por un segundo creyeron que no iba a haber confrontación, la castaña se dio la vuelta y parecía dispuesta a irse pero al último momento volvió a enfrentar a Harry Potter con fuego en los ojos y con un derechazo que se estrelló con un retundo golpe en la mejilla del niño-que-vivió, Hermione Granger había puesto todo el peso de su cuerpo en el golpe y Harry Potter no se lo esperaba, por eso no fue realmente sorprendente para el público el ver al elegido tratar de mantener el equilibro con torpes pasos y sus gafas en el suelo, completamente arruinadas, pero al parecer la castaña no había terminado, en seguida sacó su varita y la apuntó al cuello del chico.

- Escucha y escucha bien Potter, te he visto por cinco años de Hogwarts arrastrar al pelirrojo en cada misión suicida que se te ocurre, por mi ustedes dos pueden seguir jugando Sherlock y Watson cuanto deseen, pero si alguna vez vuelves a llevar a Neville a otra de tus "gestas de héroe iluso" te juro que el señor oscuro va a ser el menor de tus problemas. La única razón por la que sigues en pie es porque le prometí a Neville que no te lastimaría, mucho. Sé que tu complejo de héroe te impide ver la realidad a tu alrededor, si quieres jugar a ser el Mesías del mundo mágico anda tú con tu delirio pero no arrastres a los demás, alguien necesita decirte que no eres nadie especial, ya basta de hacerte la víctima, te crees atrapado en situaciones que no creaste, pues no es cierto, si tan solo dejaras de meter tu ofensiva nariz en asuntos que no te atañen y crecieras unas cuantas neuronas en tu cabeza en vez de usarla para parar bludgers, no te verías inmiscuido en tanto peligro-. Con eso Hermione se dio la vuelta y con un golpe de sus rizos a la cara del chico se alejó con pasos lentos pero decididos, como una leona paseando deliberadamente por enfrente de su presa, necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sobarse la mano derecha.

Harry la vio irse mientras esperaba a que su rostro dejara de dolerle, ese golpe había sido completamente inesperado, estaba preparado para un hechizo, una maldición, pero no un puñetazo, ahora Harry sabía cómo se debió haber sentido Draco Malfoy en tercer año cuando la castaña le había aplicado el mismo tratamiento, lo mismo que Ron, a quien le había tocado su turno en cuarto grado cuando se burló de Hermione por no tener una pareja para el baile de navidad, para untar limón en la herida, aunque no adrede, Hermione se había presentado al baile del brazo de Viktor Krum, estrella de quidditch.

- Harry ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su novia, Cho Chang, mientras recogía sus lentes del suelo, el chico seguía demasiado estupefacto como para responder. Podía probar sangre en la boca.

Al ver que Harry seguía con una mano en la mejilla, la chica lo tomó del brazo con intención de llevarlo a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter?¿El golpe de Granger te terminó de dejar imbécil?- se burló Draco Malfoy en cuanto Potter y su novia pasaron por enfrente de él, había visto todo el encuentro y no podía resistir las ganas de reír, casi le daban ganas de enviarle flores a la sangre sucia, quien diría que algún día se alegraría de que la castaña tuviera tan buen derechazo, sentía un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción y de envidia, la chica de sexto había hecho algo que él mismo había deseado hacer por años pero nunca había logrado, poner a Potter en su lugar, especialmente ahora que su padre podría haber ido a Azkaban por su culpa, afortunadamente el estúpido de Potter había actuado exactamente cómo lo habían previsto los mortífagos, al creer que el licántropo estaba siendo torturado el chico corrió ciegamente hacia la trampa, quitarle la profecía fue fácil, pero los aurores llegaron y no les dio tiempo terminar con el cuatro ojos y los dos idiotas que lo acompañaron al departamento de misterios, Potter dio nombre y descripción de los mortífagos pero como todos escaparon nada se pudo comprobar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Septiembre de 1996_

El mundo mágico era un caos, brujas histéricas por todos lados, magos paranoicos en cada esquina, niños llorones apretando la mano de sus padres, transeúntes culpables de sospecha caminando libremente en las calles, manos apretando fuertemente una varita, listas para atacar o defender.

Hermione podía sentir la tensión en el aire, podía ver la ansiedad en sus ojos, se preguntó si los suyos reflejarían lo mismo. Había pasado las últimas semanas de vacaciones en una villa que los Longbottom tenían en el sureste del Reino Unido, sabía por las historias de la abuela de Neville qué es lo que había estado pasando en Londres, sabía sobre los ataques que los periódicos no mencionaban.

Hacía unos meses que la marca tenebrosa se dejó ver a lo largo y ancho de Londres, el Ministerio era un barullo, más interesados en cerrar los ojos y pretender que nada pasaba, que en organizarse y tratar de hacer algo al respecto, en el último mes, el mundo mágico había cambiado de ministro tres veces, Fudge abandonó su puesto para cedérselo a Rufus Scrimgeour quien fue encontrado muerto en su oficina una semana después, en la actualidad el puesto estaba a cargo de dos ministros temporales: Dolores Umbridge y Pius Thicknesse.

Eso dejaba al mundo mágico en manos de una mujer estúpida pero cruel y de un títere, el único lugar seguro en el mundo mágico seguía siendo Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore había tenido que ceder su lugar como director de la escuela debido a todas las presiones del Consejo de Hogwarts y del ministerio pero aun así logró proponer a un director temporal que cuidara de los alumnos, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Así que Hermione regresaba a su último año de Hogwarts en medio del caos y del miedo. Llegó a la estación del expreso en compañía de Neville y su abuela, Augusta Longbottom, quien se fue en cuanto los dos chicos se subieron al tren.

- Nev, tengo que ir a reunirme con los prefectos, te busco después- le dijo Hermione a su mejor amigo mientras le daba el control de su baúl.

Estaban en uno de los últimos compartimientos por lo que tendría que caminar hasta al frente para ver a los prefectos y hablarles sobre sus obligaciones y horarios para patrullar, este año era la Premio Anual y estaba a cargo, nunca lo admitiría pero le gustaba el poder y la envestidura para ordenar a sus subalternos.

La castaña se exasperó un poco al toparse con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, no era secreto que las relaciones entre los dos chicos y ella no eran nada buenas, habían chocado constantemente desde primer año, ya sea porque Hermione les reclamaba el perder todos los puntos que ella ganaba, como aquella vez en primer año, cuando le hicieron perder a Gryffindor la casa de copas, todo por haber ido al pasillo prohibido y casi morir asfixiados en el lazo del diablo, el profesor Snape los había tenido que salvar y aprovechó para quitarles todos los puntos que quedaban en el marcador de Gryffindor.

O ya sea porque el pelirrojo no sabía como guardarse sus comentarios despectivos, o porque los dos chicos se peleaban con Draco Malfoy cada vez que lo veían y ocasionaban que la mitad de los espectadores terminaran en la enfermería, como le había pasado a ella en su quinto grado, cuando una maldición del-niño-que-vivió le había llegado por la espalda, nadie podría terminar de enumerar las razones pero toda la escuela sabía que cuando los tres estaban en el mismo espacio había una discusión, ni siquiera Neville había podido convencerlos de dejar la hostilidad, cuando Hermione o Harry cedían a una tentativa tregua, Ron echaba los esfuerzos diplomáticos por la borda.

Así que por más que Hermione intentara ignorarlos, no podía, a veces las pullas eran irresistibles.

- Yo no conozco el significado de la palabra miedo, no está en mi vocabulario- dijo el pelirrojo, dirigió sus palabras a Harry Potter pero era obvio que eran una indirecta a Hermione, el nuevo insulto del pelirrojo era que Hermione no merecía estar en Gryffindor sino en Ravenclaw.

- No te preocupes Weasley, tú no conoces el significado de palabra alguna así que es normal- le dijo Hermione con su tono despectivo y mandón, la barbilla en alto, actitud sabelotodo.

- Quieres hacerte a un lado, queremos pasar- le dijo Ron, había comenzado a ponerse rojo e indignado.

- No, son ustedes los que estorban- le reveló Hermione.

- Sangre-sucia, muévete que voy a pasar- dijo una nueva voz, era Draco Malfoy que había estado detrás de Hermione desde hacía rato, estaba esperando su turno para humillar a Potter pero se cansó de esperar.

- Malfoy, no me molestes. Estoy esperando a que estos estorbos se den cuenta de que no hay suficiente espacio para que pasen los dos al mismo tiempo- contestó Hermione sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio pero con la varita en la mano.

- Yo no me muevo- dijo Ron, no sabía por qué pero siempre que estaba con la castaña su testarudez se intensificaba.

Hermione suspiró exasperadamente y volteó a ver a Harry para ver si él sí había traído su poco sentido común, pero el chico de anteojos estaba ocupado viendo a otro chico que estaba con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Harry al nuevo chico, tenía el presentimiento de haberlo visto antes.

El chico sólo lo vio con desinterés y no se dignó a responder.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter, pero ya que preguntas, éste es un amigo de mi familia, Thomas de Mort- dijo Draco Malfoy a forma de presentación.

- Thomas, éste es el idiota de Potter, te hablé de él- le dijo Draco al otro chico, era alto y aunque tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha era bien parecido, tenía cabello negro y sus ojos eran oscuros, tal vez demasiado, su gesto era de aburrimiento.

Harry observó detenidamente al nuevo chico y decidió que era sospechoso, lo tendría en la mira.

- Bien, si ya terminaron con las presentaciones… Muévanse- ordenó la exasperada castaña.

- Granger, nosotros no tenemos por qué retroceder, intenta convencer al pobretón, dile que los animales tan grandes no son aceptados en Hogwarts- se burló el rubio viendo al pelirrojo con asco por sobre el hombro de la castaña.

Ron no necesitó más, su tolerancia para lidiar con Malfoy era nula, a veces Harry lo intentaba calmar pero hoy el chico estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos, así que no tenía a nadie que lo detuviera del brazo y le dijera que Malfoy no vale la pena. Ron se abalanzó hacia adelante con la intención de golpear al rubio, pero no recordó que Hermione estaba entre ambos.

- ¡Óyeme tonto, fíjate!- exclamó Hermione mientras empujaba al pelirrojo hacía atrás.

- Quítate de en medio- le reclamó Ron mientras volvía a intentar arremeter contra Malfoy quien estaba ocupado riendo sin tapujos.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó recobrar su paciencia pero era difícil, después de un nuevo comentario de Malfoy, el pelirrojo sacó su varita.

- ¡BASTA!- les gritó al tiempo que tres varitas iban volando hacía su mano izquierda.

- Me tienen harta, no son más que unos malditos niños. Crezcan un poco. Tú Ron eres un explosivo idiota, una sola palabra te pone peor que un toro de lidia, eso es lo que el rubio quiere, el único que sale humillado eres tú, tú crees que unos cuantos golpes o un maleficio te desagravian pues no es así, tienes que entender que él se siente superior porque te vence en un nivel que cree intelectual y tú siempre le haces las cosas más fáciles. Tú Malfoy, eres despreciable, si al menos mordieras pero no, sólo ladras, hablas hasta por los codos pero eres inofensivo, en el momento en que las cosas se ponen difíciles vas corriendo con tu papi. Tú Potter, tú también me tienes harta, vas por la vida creyendo que las reglas no son aplicables para ti y lo peor de todo es que es cierto, cada año te las arreglas para que salirte con la tuya sin importar los estragos emocionales que dejas en tu camino a menos que claro sean los tuyos porque entonces el mundo se detiene para verte sufrir, pero este año va a ser diferente ¿me entiendes? No voy a dejar que andes por el castillo como si fueras el dueño, todas tus aventuras anuales terminan en el mejor de los casos con la derrota de Gryffindor… Ahora, como ya deben saber Yo soy la Premio Anual de este año, así que más les vale que comiencen a obedecer, tú Potter, toma a Weasley y pasen de _uno en uno_ por el pasillo, tú rubio quítate para que puedan pasar, si alguno de los tres intenta algo no lo voy a reportar, ni siquiera les voy a quitar puntos, los voy a maldecir ¿me entienden?-. Sus palabras sonaron fuertes y seguras en todo el pasillo. Así es, Hermione Granger había tenido que desarrollar una fuerte actitud, ya fueran Weasley y Potter, o ya fuera Malfoy, la castaña había aprendido que para enfrentarlos necesitaba hacerles saber que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar sus comentarios ni sus niñerías.

- Mira sangre-sucia, tú no eres más que una…- comenzó Draco Malfoy pero fue interrumpido cuando Hermione lo tomó de su túnica para hacerlo hacía un lado y así dejar espacio para que los dos gryffindors pudieran pasar.

- ¡Me tocaste!- exclamó indignado el rubio mientras Harry arrastraba a Ron por el pasillo.

- Sí, puedes ir a desinfectarte en cloro cuanto desees, con tu color tan pálido ya no tienes nada que perder- le dijo Hermione al tiempo que le entregaba su varita.

Draco le murmuró un último insulto pero Hermione no se molestó en intentar averiguar qué era, de todas formas podía adivinarlo, el rubio no era muy creativo cuando estaba molesto, así que la castaña siguió avanzando rumbo al compartimiento de los prefectos sin prestarle más atención al chico, siempre que se topaban era lo mismo, a él tampoco podía ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, al menos que Neville estuviera con ella, la mayor parte del tiempo le tocaba lidiar sola con Malfoy, así que había aprendido a hacerlo en la arena del duelo verbal, pocas veces se había visto en la necesidad de sacar su varita, y sólo evitaba una confrontación cuando Neville también era parte de la pelea; si Malfoy los encontraba juntos arremetía más contra Neville que contra ella, por eso se veía en la obligación de ser la mediadora, con un rápido insulto al rubio Hermione tomaba a su amigo del brazo para llevárselo y susurrarle que el rubio no valía la pena.

Hermione entró al compartimiento de los prefectos y cinco minutos después comenzaron a llegar sus subordinados, entre ellos, los prefectos de sexto grado, y en entre ellos, Malfoy y Weasley, que entraron a empujones.

La castaña suspiró y exhaló.

Después de todo, ser Premio Anual no iba a ser tan bueno como pensaba.

------------

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, o Thomas de Mort como iba a ser llamado mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, estaba molesto, había sido engañado y usado, había sido humillado y esclavizado, por nadie más que por él mismo, por Lord Voldemort.

No lo podía creer, se supone que las cosas no iban a ser así, se supone que cuando saliera del diario iba a retomar en donde Lord Voldemort se había quedado, iba a convertirse en el mago más poderoso y malvado del mundo, en vez de eso no era más que el sicario del hombre serpiente.

Desde que recobró su cuerpo gracias a esa ilusa niña se dio a la tarea de buscar a su futuro Yo, era lo más lógico, ambos eran la misma persona… o eso creyó.

Lord Voldemort no pensó lo mismo, ver al Tom Ryddle del diario lo desconcertó pero no lo suficiente como para no aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba; inseguro de qué pasaría si mataba al chico, decidió convertirlo en un mortífago para misiones especiales, fue así como Tom Ryddle se convirtió en un lacayo más, hasta el momento su misión más relevante había sido el asesinato de Rufus Scrimgeour quien había cometido el error de resistirse a la maldición "imperius". Su actual misión era cerciorarse de la lealtad de Severus Snape y llevar a Harry Potter a los pies de Lord Voldemort, muerto o vivo, el latido de su corazón era irrelevante.

Y era precisamente su nueva misión la que lo tenía caminando al lado de Draco Malfoy por los estrechos pasillos del tren de Hogwarts, había pasado solamente una hora en compañía del rubio y ya lo quería matar, o en su defecto arrancarle la lengua, el chico no hacía más que parlotear sobre nimiedades.

- … Mi padre dice que el anciano de Dumbledore no regresará más al colegio pero se ha establecido en Hogsmade, seguramente quiere seguir cuidando al idiota de Potter, creo que al principio del año él y el pobretón Weasley se proponen hacer algo más estúpido que el anterior, y siempre lo cumplen. Tal vez este año les sea más difícil porque la sangre-sucia Granger es Premio Anual y seguramente va a hacer todo lo posible por ponerles una correa corta- dijo Draco mientras caminaban en busca del compartimiento que sus amigos debían haber apartado.

- Creí que los tres eran de Gryffindor- comentó Tom distraídamente.

- Lo son pero no se soportan, han sido enemigos desde primer año, Weasley humilla a Granger fuera de clase y Granger humillaba a Weasley en clase- explicó Draco mientras se detenía en el carrito de dulces.

- ¿Creí que ella es la Premio Anual de este año?Se supone que debe ser de séptimo año pero dices que fue compañera de clase de esos dos que son de sexto- observó Tom mientras declinaba con la mano la rana de chocolate que el rubio le ofrecía.

- En tercer grado convenció a Dumbledore para que la dejará presentar los exámenes de tercero y cuarto, después fue con el presidente del consejo y lo convenció de dejarla pasar directamente a quinto grado si pasaba todos los exámenes de tercero y cuarto con Extraordinario en todas sus materias, el presidente no creyó que fuera posible y no vio razón para prohibirlo… la maldita sangre-sucia se adelantó un año- dijo Draco con resentimiento, eso había sido humillante, que una sangre-sucia pudiera hacer tal cosa era inaceptable.

Contra su voluntad Tom Ryddle estaba impresionado, no sabía que eso se pudiera hacer¿por qué no se le había ocurrido a él cuando iba a Hogwarts?

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando y pronto se encontraron caminando detrás de una chica con cabello rebelde.

- Es ella- le susurró el rubio sin despegar sus ojos grises de la chica.

De repente la castaña se paró a medio camino, cruzó los brazos, movió su cintura hacía el lado izquierdo y su trasero llamó la atención de Draco. Tom buscó con la mirada la razón por la que la chica frenó su paso y se encontró con Harry Potter.

Draco procedió a insultar a Ron Weasley, pero Tom estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Harry Potter y dejándose observar por él, la primera vez que habló con él fue en el diario y después lo vio desde la oscuridad en la ceremonia que le regresó un cuerpo a Lord Voldemort, Tom sabía que el chico no lo reconocía y esperaba que tardara en hacerlo, desde que salió del diario se había dejado crecer el pelo y sus ojos habían oscurecido, si antes eran de un verde oscuro ahora eran totalmente negros, también había crecido y tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, se parecía muy poco al niño de quince años que Harry Potter había conocido en su segundo año de Hogwarts.

El-niño-que-vivió le preguntó su nombre pero Tom no se dignó a contestar, Malfoy se encargaría de hacerlo, casi rió cuando el rubio lo presentó como un amigo de la familia, si tan sólo supiera que había sido él quien estuvo a cargo de la tortura de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, entonces el rubio no se habría apresurado a llamarlo amigo.

- Thomas, éste es el idiota de Potter, te hablé de él- le dijo el rubio con una mirada despectiva hacia el chico de lentes.

Tom estaba a punto de hablar cuando la castaña se hizo de lado para ordenarles que se movieran así que se limitó a recargarse contra la pared y observar la escena, era divertido, en comparación con los cuatro chicos que la rodeaban la castaña era pequeña pero aún así se las arreglaba para ver a todos sus adversarios hacia abajo, después empujó al pelirrojo y Tom comprendió que la chica era más fuerte de lo que su delicado exterior quisiera hacer creer.

- ¡BASTA!-. Ese gritó tomó a todos por sorpresa, Tom la vio hacer el hechizo para arrebatar las varitas a los tres chicos y pensó en detenerla pero quería ver qué seguiría.

Tom casi delató su entretenimiento al escuchar lo que la castaña tenía que decirle al rubio, al parecer estaban en la misma página, Draco Malfoy no los impresionaba.

Un minuto después la castaña había despejado el corredor y con un golpe de su molesto cabello contra el rostro del rubio prosiguió su camino.

- Perra- murmuró Draco, pero si la chica escuchó no se molestó en reaccionar.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- le preguntó Tom en cuanto comenzaron a caminar nuevamente. Draco sólo movió los hombros con desinterés.

- Está loca- contestó brevemente.

- ¿Y cuál es tu problema con ella?- le preguntó Tom, sabía que el simple hecho de que la castaña fuera una sangre-sucia gryffindor la ponía en la lista negra de cualquier slytherin pero el rubio le prestaba demasiada atención, era como si quisiera que la chica reconociera su existencia.

- Enemigos por antonomasia- respondió Draco, en realidad nunca se había puesto a analizar la clase de relación hostil que sostenía con la gryffindor, ni lo que la motivaba, podía admitir para sí mismo que en realidad no la odiaba, pero eso era todo.

Finalmente Draco se detuvo ante un compartimiento y abrió la puerta para descubrir en el interior a dos gorilas humanoides que respondían a los nombres de Crabbe y Goyle, a una chica de cabello negro corto y de rostro canino, y sentado en una esquina, como separado de los otros tres, había un chico alto de cabello negro.

- ¡Draco!- gritó la chica al verlos llegar e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el rubio.

En seguida entró Tom y no pudo evitar un sonido de incredulidad¿ese era el grupo élite de Slytherin? Un rubio insípido y llorón, una niña fea y chillona, dos barrigas en continua expansión atadas a cuatro extremidades, y un chico de apariencia vanidosa. No podía creerlo, en sus tiempos Slytherin había sido la mejor casa, tenía a los mejores alumnos, ahora al parecer no eran más que un puñado de idiotas.

- Draks¿quién es tu amigo?- le preguntó Pansy a su casi-novio mientras observaba al nuevo chico.

- Pansy te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así- le reclamó Draco mientras se liberaba de los brazos de la slytherin.

- ¿Preferirías que te gritara como la sangre sucia?- le reclamó la chica, su tono era acusatorio y su mirada fría.

- No empieces- le siseó el rubio con seriedad, Pansy salió molesta del compartimiento y azotó la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿Tu novia?-le preguntó Tom con una media sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- No exactamente- respondió el rubio y sin esperar a que Tom volviera a comentar procedió a las presentaciones.

Tom no se molestó en saludar a los dos niños con sobrepeso y al italiano sólo lo le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento, durante los siguientes minutos el rubio se entretuvo presumiendo sobre sus vacaciones en Francia y Alemania hasta que finalmente abandonó el compartimiento para ir a la reunión de prefectos.

En cuanto el rubio salió, Tom se limitó a sacar un libro e intentar leerlo pero Crabbe y Goyle hacían mucho ruido mientras comían lo que le impedía concentrarse, podía escoger entre maldecirlos y salir del compartimiento, los dos chicos era tan idiotas que ni siquiera maldecirlos sería divertido así que Tom abandonó el compartimiento.

Caminó algunos segundos hasta que escuchó la voz de otros chicos que parecían ser de Slytherin, su plática parecía interesante y por sus comentarios era obvio que ya iban en séptimo grado. Tom abrió la puerta y dentro encontró a tres chicos.

- Les importa si viajo con ustedes- no era una pregunta, Tom simplemente entró y se sentó.

Los tres chicos que estaban sentados se miraron mutuamente con confusión, no era todos los días que alguien más se atrevía a interrumpirlos, mucho menos un chico nuevo, finalmente uno de los chicos, Adrian Pucey, de dirigió al intruso.

- Tú eres el chico que viene con Malfoy ¿verdad?- le dijo mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. El nuevo chico parecía tener al menos dieciocho años y tenía el aspecto de ser un mago oscuro, aun más que el slytherin promedio.

- Yo no lo plantearía de esa forma pero sí, le permití al hijo de Lucius Malfoy caminar a mi lado por un momento- respondió Tom con una media sonrisa.

Los slytherins sonrieron ante las palabras del nuevo chico.

- ¿Conoces bien a los Malfoy?-. Esta vez la pregunta venía de otro chico, Jason Harper. La respuesta era importante porque una negación les diría que el nuevo chico no era partidario absoluto del Señor Oscuro pero lo sería, una afirmación en cambio significaría que posiblemente ya había recibido la marca y no tenía reparos en aceptarlo. Todos los chicos sabían que lo último era lo más probable.

- No en realidad, pero supongo que si conoces a uno ya conociste a todos- respondió Tom ganándose aún más la simpatía de los slytherins.

- Cuando mi novia conoció a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy le preguntó a Draco si sus padres eran hermanos, lo gracioso fue que mi novia no lo dijo por querer burlarse de Draco, sino que se lo preguntó honestamente y después le dijo que eso explicaba todos los problemas y los defectos de Draco, le dijo que esa palidez no era normal y que debería ir a San Mungo para que le buscaran alguna patología hereditaria, al final lo diagnosticó con Enfermedad de Huntington, posible hemofilia y viruela de dragón crónica, nunca lo había visto ponerse tan rojo- comentó Adrian tratando de no reír.

Los demás slytherins ya conocían la historia, esa y muchas otras que Adrian se regocijaba en contarles una y otra vez, todas eran sobre algo que "mi novia" hizo o dijo, ya estaban acostumbrados a las nauseas que Adrian provocaba, afortunadamente ésta era la primera vez que Tom la escuchaba y la anécdota le arrancó una sonrisa perversa, era cierto que Lucius y Narcisa se parecían lo suficiente como para pasar por hermanos.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Jason al nuevo chico.

- Soy Thomas de Mort, vengo como aprendiz de Severus Snape- respondió Tom.

- Él es nuestro jefe de casa, nosotros comenzamos séptimo año. ¿Vas a pertenecer a alguna casa?- indagó nuevamente Jason.

- Soy Slytherin- afirmó Tom con toda seriedad.

- Nosotros también. Yo soy Jason Harper, él es Terence Higgs y ése es Adrian Pucey- presentó el chico mientras señalaba a sus dos amigos.

Tom asintió y los estudió en silencio mientras los tres chicos se encargaban de hablarle sobre Hogwarts, sabía que los Harper eran de sangre pura aunque su economía no era demasiado solvente, en el pasado habían sido una familia de magos y brujas oscuras sin embargo por el momento permanecían neutrales y habían dejado de contribuir desde hacía tres generaciones a las artes oscuras pero seguían siendo parte importante de la educación de sus vástagos, sería fácil someter al patriarca de los Harper y forzarlo a cooperar. Los Higgs no participaban activamente en el movimiento de Lord Voldemort, ellos no eran de sangre pura, tres generaciones antes habían tenido a una mestiza en su árbol genealógico pero tenían una buena fortuna y la tradición Slytherin había arraigado a pesar de su sangre diluida. Y finalmente los Pucey, por lo que sabía, eran una familia de sangre pura pero su linaje no era tan antiguo como el de las demás familias del Reino Unido, originalmente habían sido una familia de Ravenclaw, su tradición Slytherin era relativamente nueva, debían llevar no más de cuatro generaciones, Tom recordaba haber estudiado con Tiberius Pucey pero en ese entonces los Pucey no parecían muy entusiasmados con la idea de exterminar a los sangre-sucia ni a los muggle aunque sí estaban interesados en el poder, conocía a la mayoría de los actuales mortífagos y había un Pucey, era un joven de unos treinta años y era parte de los nuevos reclutas, pero estaba seguro de que ese debía ser sólo el hermano o el primo de Adrian, mientras su padre no tomara la marca no podría decirse que los Pucey apoyaran a Voldemort.

Tom continuó escuchando a los tres chicos y contribuyendo de vez en cuando a la conversación hasta que Adrian interrumpió a Terence mientras éste le contaba a Tom cómo fue que Draco le arrebató su posición como buscador de Slytherin en tercer grado, ese era un suceso que Terence siempre recordaba con resentimiento y era la razón por la que los tres amigos odiaban al rubio.

- Yo me largo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer- anunció Adrian mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Ada, ir al baño a empolvarte la nariz no constituye un evento importante- le dijo Terence con exasperación, no le gustaba cuando lo interrumpían a mitad de una historia.

- Teresa, todo lo que yo hago es importante, si decidiera empolvarme la nariz, eso sería más importante que… no sé… digamos ir a visitarte a la enfermería- le respondió Adrian.

- ¿Tú crees?Yo estoy seguro de que tu novia preferiría visitarme a mi- tentó Terence.

- Tal vez es cierto, la mujer no puede resistir a los animales heridos, ni siquiera a uno tan feo como tú- admitió Adrian recordando a lo monstruosidad de gato que su chica tenía por mascota.

- Adrian ya lárgate- le ordenó Jason.

- Como digas Jas. Thomas fue interesante conocerte. – dijo Adrian mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento, en cuanto estuvo afuera volteó para ver a Terence. – Teresa, compórtate y tal vez te presente a Draco para que te saque a pasear- le dijo a su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto Adrian se fue Tom hizo una pronta excusa para salir del compartimiento, viajar con los chicos no había sido tan exasperante como viajar con Malfoy y su séquito pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer, la más importante era acabar con Potter.

Lo buscó por algunos minutos pero al parecer ya había entrado a algun compartimiento, al darse la vuelta para regresar en busca de Draco, es encontró con la Premio Anual.

Tom se recargó contra la pared y observó deliberadamente a la castaña, en cuanto la chica pasó por enfrente de él, Tom se concentró en sus ojos e intentó entrar a su mente pero fue más difícil de lo que pensó, al parecer la chica era una buena oclumancista.

- Anda, concéntrate, inténtalo de nuevo- lo retó Hermione Granger parándose justo enfrente del nuevo chico y observándolo con pedantería.

Tom se sorprendió, no sólo porque la castaña había podido sentir la presencia intrusa que intentó violar su mente sino por su actitud.

- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó con una sonrisa maligna.

La Premio Anual sólo cruzó los brazos en actitud desafiante y lo miró espectante.

- La pregunta es ¿podrás hacerlo?- le cuestionó la castaña.

Tom no esperó más, se concentró en un nuevo ataque, esta vez uno fuerte y obvio, seguro. Hermione Granger lo resistió durante cinco minutos, finalmente Tom comprendió que la única forma de vencer sería si la castaña estuviera sometida a la maldición cruciatus, eso la dejaría débil y se tendría que concentrar en el dolor, lo que dejaba su mente en un estado vulnerable, pero por el momento no podía someter a la castaña a varios rounds de tortura.

Tan rápido como comenzó, así también terminó su asalto. Hermione observó al chico con creceinte sospecha.

- ¿Es tu costumbre leer la mente de cada indefensa persona que te encuentras?- le preguntó la castaña.

-A veces- contestó con su ya clásica sonrisa perversa.

- Es contra la ley- comentó la castaña sabiendo que al tipo no le interesaría.

Tom no tuvo tiempo de responder a su comentario porque sin despedirse Hermione retomó su curso, la observó algunos minutos antes de comenzar a seguirla pero no fue necesario, la chica entró a una pequeña puerta adyacente a los demás compartimientos.

---------------

Hermione Granger, Premio Anual del año escolar 1996-1997 del Colegio de Hogwarts, alumna insigne, brillante y genial (sus palabras), odiada y resentida por unos, odiada y admirada por otros, querida por pocos, y empollona sabelotodo por antonomasia, salió molesta de su reunión con los prefectos.

No sabía por qué insensata razón gente como Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown habían sido escogidos como prefectos, pero sí sabía que la razón no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con méritos académicos, el criterio de selección era todo menos lógico, ni siquiera podría decirse que los estudiantes en cuestión fueran diplomáticos y razonables, o que fueran un buen ejemplo para los demás alumnos, algunos ni siquiera eran responsables.

Lo peor era que a ella le tocaba lidiar con ellos, no sólo tenía que estar rechazando con gracia y sutileza todas las pullas dirigidas hacia su persona sino que también debía evitar que los cuatro se pelearan entre ellos, la ayuda del Premio Anual de Ravenclaw era prácticamente nula, el chico no parecía tener ganas de ejercer ningún tipo de autoridad.

Eso le dejaba una sola opción, despotismo, nada de democracia, nada de estarles preguntando si estaban de acuerdo o si tenían tiempo, nada de estar escuchando sus opiniones, nada de poner a votación o de hacer un sorteo, no señor, a veces una tiene que hacer lo que una tiene que hacer. Eso probablemente no contribuiría positivamente a su imagen y muchos intentarían regresarla al infierno que fue su primer año de Hogwarts, pero si esa vez no lograron derrotarla mucho menos ahora que ya no era ninguna niña ingenua, ahora lo que más importaba era mantener orden y doblar las horas de vigilancia, todo eso recaería en los prefectos, y lo iban a tener que hacer. Así es, Hermione Granger iba a hacer de sus subordinados una maquina funcional perfectamente aceitada. Y si Ron Weasley no quisiera trabajar con Pansy Parkinson por alguna estúpida razón como "rivalidad de casas", pues que pena porque había una vieja regla en los libros más antiguos de Hogwarts sobre castigo al desacato de órdenes o algo así, además, Neville sería un mejor prefecto que el pelirrojo.

Hermione continuó caminando por el tren pensando en sus planes, no era una mala idea, mezclar a los prefectos sería una forma de asegurar que se cuidaran entre ellos, el año pasado había visto demasiadas veces a Ron Weasley pasar por alto varias infracciones de los gryffindors, pero eso era algo que dejaría de hacer si tenía un compañero de otra casa, alguien que estaría más que feliz de obligar a los gryffindors a cumplir las normas. No se trataba simplemente de detener alguna travesura, no era por la simple razón de joderle el día a un chico que tenía algún "sortilegio Weasley", el punto no era arruinar las noches de escapadas sexuales de los adolescentes calenturientos, las razones eran más reales y profundas, con Harry Potter o sin él, con Albus Dumbledore en el castillo o fuera, Hogwarts era un blanco.

Con mil hechizos de protección o con diez mil, siempre cabía de la posibilidad de la incertidumbre, nadie podía estar seguro en un cien por ciento, en especial cuando el enemigo en potencia vivía dentro del castillo, había hijos de mortífagos en Slytherin y aunque muchos lo negarían también en Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy podrá ser inofensivo por sí solo pero eso no quería decir que gente más peligrosa tendría reparos en usarlo para fines nefastos, en su posición de prefecto tenía un buen conocimiento del castillo y una buena excusa para merodear los corredores en la noche, podía encubrir las andazas de los otros slytherins, pero eso le sería mucho más difícil si su compañera de patrullaje no era Pansy sino Luna Lovegood o incluso Hermione.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos la observaban, sólo hasta que se encontró casi enfrente del extraño reparó en su presencia, no pensaba siquiera voltear a verlo pero de repente sintió el poder de sus ojos negros revolotear en su mente, fue sutil y rápido pero aun así Hermione no tuvo problemas para sentirlo y bloquearlo.

La castaña se detuvo para confrontar al extraño, era el mismo que Draco Malfoy había presentado como Thomas de Mort, la primera vez que Hermione lo vio no le había prestado demasiada atención, ahora se daba cuenta de que eso había sido un error, el hombre (porque en su opinión no podría ser llamado chico o joven) enfrente de ella era a todas luces alguien peligroso o al menos alguien a quien no conviene ignorar ni subestimar, un Slytherin perverso en toda el sentido de la palabra, no uno abreviado como lo era Malfoy.

Aun así, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ver que lo estaba tomando en serio pero tampoco le convenía dejar pasar el incidente y permitir que el chico se creyera a salvo para volver a intentarlo después.

- Anda, concéntrate, inténtalo de nuevo- le dijo parándose justo enfrente de él y viéndolo a los ojos, no le gustó su mirada, era demasiado negra, fría.

- ¿Estás segura?-

Hermione cruzó los brazos y paseó deliberadamente sus ojos castaños por el cuerpo del extraño, no, no estaba segura, de hecho hubiera preferido darse la vuelta y emprender la huida pero ya era demasiado tarde, no debía dejar entrever ni uno solo atisbo de inseguridad ni miedo.

- La pregunta es ¿podrás hacerlo?-. Hermione se felicitó por su buena actuación.

Estaba preparada para el asalto, esta vez no hubo sutileza ni titubeo, el ataque del chico fue potente y deliberado pero Hermione había recibido un buen entrenamiento y practicaba constantemente, su novio insistía en ello.

El ataque duró algunos minutos en los que Hermione pudo estudiar la técnica del hombre, justo cuando estaba preparándose para expulsarlo completamente, el ataque terminó. Hermione resistió las ganas de sonreír en triunfo y en vez de eso bostezo en aburrimiento, el hombre no parecía molesto sino más bien entretenido, y fue precisamente eso lo que más inquieto a Hermione.

- ¿Es tu costumbre leer la mente de cada indefensa persona que te encuentras?- le preguntó. No tenía idea de por qué razón el hombre había intentado el ataque precisamente en ella.

- A veces-.

Obviamente era una mentira, fue dicha con una sonrisa perversa, si el chico no pareciera tan oscuro, la sonrisa habría sido seductora.

- Es contra la ley-.

Hermione no esperó a que el hombre respondiera, sabía que darle la espalda no era inteligente, estaba apostando en el honor que el hombre no tenía, no había nada que le impidiera atacar por la espalada, afortunadamente su destino no estaba lejos.

La castaña caminó hasta el siguiente vagón y entró al compartimiento más pequeño que había, sólo era suficiente para dos personas y no era muy cómodo, nadie lo usaba, era perfecto. Antes de entrar volteó para confirmar que efectivamente estaba siendo observada por el extraño oscuro.

Como Premio Anual se propuso vigilarlo, el chico parecía gritar desde cada poro de su ser "mago oscuro con plan nefasto", lo cual en realidad no era muy astuto, si el chico tuviera efectivamente motivos ulteriores para estar en la escuela entonces habría tratado de pasar desapercibido, pero no se estaba tomando la molestia, eso dejaba dos opciones, que tal vez en realidad el extraño sólo tenía pensado estudiar y aprender o que simplemente ya no le importaba quien sospechara y quien no, lo último era lo más probable y lo más peligroso, un hombre a quien ya no le importa ni siquiera su bienestar personal, que ya no tiene nada que perder, un hombre tan hastiado de la vida como parecía ser aquél extraño, un hombre así sería peor que Lord Voldemort.

Es por eso que Hermione se propuso poner su plan déspota en acción lo más pronto posible, con el mundo mágico en guerra era preciso que se plegara a un bando y obviamente, para ella, sólo había uno posible. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a vivir en un mundo dónde gente como Draco Malfoy y sus padres tenían más derechos que ella, no señor, no se iba a dejar pisotear por imbéciles hemofílicos del tipo Crabbe y Goyle que no sabían ni siquiera leer bien, y no iba a dejar que su destino estuviera en manos de esos dos suicidas: Potter y Weasley.

Este era su último año, después de la graduación podría abandonar el mundo mágico y regresar al muggle, podría aceptar el viaje alrededor del mundo que sus padres le habían ofrecido como regalo de graduación, esperar a que la guerra en el mundo mágico llegara a su fin, pero eso sería inaceptable, no era una opción. Nunca podría abandonar a Neville ni a su novio, ambos eran de familias mágicas y su lugar estaba en el mundo mágico, Neville estaba dispuesto a pelear al lado de Harry Potter, a su novio le tenía sin cuidado el conflicto, sus padres y su hermano vivían en Gales y sólo formarían parte de la guerra si tenían la garantía de obtener algo a cambio, su hermana vivían en Croacia con su esposo, un mago de familia muggle, ellos no tenían interés en el desenlace de la guerra. Su novio pensaba reunirse con su hermana y su cuñado en cuanto se graduara, quería que Hermione fuera con él, algo que ella no podía hacer, no quería huir.

Así que Hermione había tenido que tomar una decisión antes de comenzar su último año, debía contactar a Albus Dumbledore y muy a su pesar, ofrecerle su lealtad, su varita y su inmensurable cerebro. Aunque eso significara trabajar al lado de Potter y Weasley.

---------

Adrian Pucey era un joven feliz, claro, el mundo a su alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos y la sociedad mágica estaba siendo partida en dos por un megalómano y sus lacayos, además, su padre habría estado dispuesto a unirse a dicho megalómano si es que tuviera la seguridad de que eso le reportaría algún tipo de ganancia objetiva y tenía un hermano mayor bastante estúpido a quien le correspondía heredar toda la fortuna Pucey, en realidad, en toda su familia, la única que valía la pena era su hermana, Jocelyn Callahan y su madre, Jazmin Pucey .

Sí, Adrian sabía todo lo anterior, pero aun así, era feliz. Y muchos lo odiaban por eso, pero no lo podía evitar, era una bonita sensación y ya que nunca antes la había sentido con tanta fuerza ni con tanta persistencia, no estaba dispuesto renunciar a _ella_.

Si alguna vez, mientras crecía en la mansión de sus padres, a cargo de los elfos domésticos y de un tutor, ajeno a los regaños paternos y a las caricias maternas, atormentado por Parzival Pucey quien tenía un enfermizo gusto por los lloriqueos patéticos de su hermano menor, en fin, si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que esa sensación que sentía cada vez que volaba en su escoba se podía sentir todo el tiempo, aun cuando no estuviera volando, bueno pues no lo habría creído.

- Maldita sea Adriana, si no te quitas esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, te la voy a quitar yo con mi varita- amenazó la voz de su amigo Terence Higgs desde su lugar en el compartimiento que compartían como cada año.

- Déjame en paz Teresa que te puedo dar tus golpes, además tu "varita" me tiene sin cuidado- contestó Adrian.

- ¿Qué dices Puto?¿Quieres verla?- preguntó Terence poniéndose de pie, maldita sea, ya quisiera Adrian tener una "varita" como la suya.

- A ver imbécil, comparamos- retó Adrian también de pie y llevándose una mano al pantalón.

- El primero que saque algo, juro que lo castro- amenazó Jason Harper con su varita en la mano, estaba acostumbrado a las constantes peleas entre sus dos amigos y aunque nunca pasarían de ser sólo palabras, Jason Harper no estaba dispuesto a sentarse en el compartimiento mientras lo otros dos comparaban medidas.

- ¿Ya viste? Ya pusiste nervioso al Jas con tus estupideces- le reclamó Terence a Adrian mientras regresaba a su asiento.

- Cállate Teresa- ordenó Adrian desde su asiento.

- A ver cállame idiota- volvió a empezar Terence pero Adrian se recostó sobre su asiento sin ceder al reto.

- No me molestes que tengo que pensar- dijo Adrian.

Terence hubiera querido decirle que para eso necesitaba un cerebro pero sabía reconocer las expresiones de su amigo y sabía que esta vez era en serio.

- Adriana tú no piensas, eso es el trabajo de mi Musa, tú… bueno tú en realidad no sirves para nada-. Bueno y qué si Adrian hablaba en serio, Terence no era reconocido por tener siempre las palabras correctas.

- ¡Ya te dije que no la llames así!- reclamó Adrian, en los últimos meses de sexto grado Terence había comenzado a referirse a la novia de Adrian como "mi Musa" o "Musa mía".

- A ella no le molesta, además, qué puedo hacer, me inspira- se justificó Terence.

- ¿Cuando te ha inspirado y a qué te inspiró?- le preguntó Jason Harper.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en las cocinas porque ella se quedó en la biblioteca estudiando y no llegó a cenar? Bueno, pues esa vez mientras estaba preparando mi mezcla especial, ella me preguntó qué hacía y cuando le di a probar un vaso me dijo que le faltaba algo, que sabría mejor frío, así que le agregué hielo y desde entonces el "Especial Higgs" ha sido el cóctel más famoso de todo Slytherin- relató Terence, así es, esa vez había estado inspirado, fue la borrachera más grande de todo el año, además del hielo molido se le ocurrió agregar un ingrediente secreto, un auténtico toque de genio.

- ¿El mismo "Especial Higgs" que revuelve el estómago y provoca vómito de color verde?- preguntó Jason con incredulidad, aquella vez se había sentido cerca de la muerte por primera vez en su vida.

- Fue la peor resaca de toda mi vida- se quejó Adrian, todavía podía sentir el agonizante dolor de cabeza.

- Eso es porque son un par de hufflepuffs, a mi Musa no le pasó nada- dijo Terence.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿No la viste? - le recordó Adrian, aquella fue la primera y última vez que su novia aceptó tomar con ellos, se supone que sería sólo un vaso pero la mezcla de Terence resultó ser de efecto retardado.

- Pero al siguiente día era la prefecta perfecta- argumentó Terence, la Musa nunca se había quejado con él así que los comentarios de Adrian no importaban.

- Como sea, yo no diría que el haberte dado una sugerencia constituye "inspiración" de Musa- dijo Jason.

- Tú no nos conoces a nosotros los artistas- se quejó Terence, su brebaje especial era una auténtica obra de arte, lo que pasa es que Jason estaba celoso porque él no había nacido con la chispa creativa.

- Terence eres un idiota- dijo Jason, en serio, su amigo estaba demente. - Bueno ¿y tú en que piensas?- le preguntó a Adrian que se había quedado callado.

- Su cumpleaños es en dieciocho días, cumple 17 años, va a ser mayor de edad, eso quiere decir que puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela pero también quiere decir que técnicamente está sola, cualquier protección que le ofrecía su minoría de edad, por poca que sea ya no va a existir, sus padres ya no cuentan, si ella no les envía cartas ellos no van a saber cómo comunicarse con ella. Si algún idiota como Lucius Malfoy o mi padre deciden hacerle daño a través del ministerio, ella va a estar virtualmente desprotegida, es genial con la varita pero nunca ha tenido que enfrentar la burocracia del ministerio- comentó Adrian viendo hacía el techo del tren, todos esos pensamientos le habían estado dando de vueltas en la cabeza desde el año pasado, pero había podido ignorarlos, ahora tenía que afrontarlos.

- Está el Gato, estás tú, está la Teresa aunque no sirva de mucho, y estoy yo pero no sé por cuánto tiempo- dijo Jason.

- ¿Entonces tú padre sí lo va a hacer?- le preguntó Terence con gravedad a su amigo.

- Ya lo hizo quiere que yo lo siga después de que termine Hogwarts- confesó Jason.

- Coño, ahora tenemos otro puto problema… ¿te dijo por qué?- preguntó Terence una vez más, siempre tan poético con las palabras.

- Algo sobre honor familiar, lealtad a la sangre y no sé cuánta estupidez. Había predicado antes pero nunca de forma tan intensa- dijo Jason.

- ¿Crees que esté bajo la imperius?- le preguntó Adrian.

- Si lo está entonces es una maldición nueva y mejorada- contestó Jason, su padre no acostumbraba hablar con tanta intensidad sobre los muggles y la pureza de sangre, las semanas que pasó en su casa habían parecido un campamento de "Juventud Pro-Voldemort".

Antes de que los tres chicos pudieran seguir hablando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró un chico, Adrian lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo que había llegado con Draco Malfoy a la estación.

El intruso entró al compartimiento como si él fuera el dueño de todo el tren, los tres chicos se miraron confundidos pero silenciosamente acordaron darle la bienvenida al extraño o al menos no correrlo. Por los comentarios que hizo el intruso sobre Draco y su familia, los chicos resolvieron ser honestos en su disgusto con el rubio.

Adrian siguió la conversación de sus amigos pero en realidad su mente estaba en otra parte, en unos cuantos minutos más la reunión de prefectos terminaría y eso quería decir que su novia estaría libre para acudir a su cita.

Los minutos parecían avanzar cada vez más despacio hasta que finalmente la espera terminó, Adrian se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dispuso a marchar, pero claro, Terence debía ser la peste de siempre y hacer algún comentario tonto, así que Adrian se vio distraído por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente salió del compartimiento.

Con una inevitable sonrisa en el rostro Adrian se dirigió al lugar designado, un pequeño compartimiento que debía estar desocupado, en cuanto llegó y abrió la puerta su sonrisa se borró pero aun así entró y se dispuso a esperar, no era raro que todavía no llegara, después de todo el compartimiento de prefectos estaba hasta el otro lado del tren.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Adrian resistió el hábito de comenzar a comerse las uñas, era una costumbre deleznable que había adquirido en la infancia, solía esconderse en armarios y oscuros rincones, muy quieto y con los nervios carcomiendo sus entrañas, los susurros de su hermano mayor llamándolo desde fuera, incitándolo a "salir a jugar", para intentar distraerse Adrian se concentraba en sus uñas, las limpiaba y las cortaba con sus dientes, tratando de ignorar los llamados de su hermano.

Finalmente, cuando Adrian estuvo a punto de salir del compartimiento la puerta se abrió, una chica de rizos castaños entró al compartimiento.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la castaña en cuanto reparó en la presencia de Adrian.

- Estoy esperando a mi novia para hacerle cosas deleitables que te harían sonrojar si te las dijera¿Me vas a castigar por eso Premio Anual?- le preguntó Adrian con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Vas a tener que ir a esperar a otro lado porque en cualquier momento mi novio va a llegar- respondió la castaña con arrogancia.

- En lo que esperamos que te parece si me das un beso- pidió Adrian acercándose a la castaña.

- No sé, mi novio es muy celoso- titubeó la chica.

- No le vamos a decir nada- insistió Adrian tomando a la chica de la cintura.

- Bueno, no creo que se de cuenta, la verdad es muy tonto- aceptó la castaña mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Adrian.

- ¡Hermione ya!- exclamó Adrian.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más Adrian se inclinó un poco para poder apropiarse de sus labios, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su novia, bueno en realidad solo dos semanas pero para Adrian eso era mucho tiempo.

En cuanto Hermione sintió las manos de su novio comenzar a deslizarse por debajo de su blusa se alejó y puso fin al contacto, tenían cosas que discutir.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu estancia con el Gato?- preguntó Adrian, sabía que Hermione quería discutir su relación pero él no quería hacerlo, preferiría hablar de cualquier otra cosa, incluso sobre Neville a quien los tres slytherins conocían bien y le habían dado el sobrenombre de Gato.

- Bien, fuimos a una villa que su abuela tiene en Plymouth. ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis lechuzas?- le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- No estuve con mis padres, Nilly recibió las cartas, me las dio hoy- respondió Adrian, después de su elfo le entregó las cartas las había guardado en su maleta y le había puesto bastantes maleficios, Terence era un chismoso sin respeto por la correspondencia ajena.

- ¿En dónde estuviste?- le preguntó Hermione, sabía que su novio le estaba ocultando algo.

- Con Jocelyn y Patrick- respondió Adrian brevemente.

- ¿Y por qué no estuviste con tus padres?-. La castaña estaba resignada a tener que interrogar a su novio para obtener respuestas.

- Porque tuve una pelea con Parzival-. Adrian no quería hablar al respecto pero sabía que su novia no dejaría el tema hasta no tener todos los detalles.

- ¿Ahora por qué?- preguntó la castaña conduciendo a su novio hacia el pequeño asiento que había en el compartimiento. Siempre que Adrian iba a su casa para pasar las vacaciones con su familia peleaba con su hermano mayor, no era nada nuevo pero esta vez parecía más grave de lo normal.

- No quiero hablar de eso- replicó Adrian con voz petulante.

- ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?- preguntó Hermione.

- Ellos también pelearon, mi mamá está viviendo con Jocelyn- respondió el chico.

- Adrian ya dime- ordenó Hermione con toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

- Parzival tomó la marca- admitió finalmente Adrian.

Hermione ya se esperaba algo parecido, pero aun así la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué le dijo tu padre?- indagó Hermione temiendo por su novio.

- Que estaba orgulloso pero que si todo el asunto terminaba mal para el Señor Oscuro, Parzival se podía olvidar de que su apellido es Pucey- relató Adrian omitiendo la parte en que su padre aprovechó la ocasión para humillarlo a él por no ser nada más que un inútil jugador de quidditch.

- ¿Y qué te dijo a ti?- preguntó la castaña, no le sorprendía lo que dijo el padre de Adrian, por lo que sabía no era más que un mercenario dispuesto a respaldar al mejor postor.

- Que si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora en un año iba a ser mi turno y más me valía ser agradable con Draco Malfoy- respondió Adrian con odio y resentimiento.

Hermione decidió no seguir presionando a su novio con preguntas, sabía que para Adrian era difícil hablar sobre su disfuncional familia, el haber sido el menor de tres hijos lo ponía en un barco a la deriva, desde el momento en que Parzival Pucey nació, ya no había necesidad de tener más hijos, pero cinco años después nació la hermana de Adrian, Jocelyn, y finalmente diez años más tarde, Adrian llegó al mundo, una sorpresa, un error, un "pues ya que".

La educación de Adrian no había sido esmerada, no como había sido la de Parzival, el orgullo de Calígula Pucey, un hombre de negocios y de agenda apretada, pocas cosas le interesaban en la vida: su apellido, su dinero y su poder. Se había ocupado de hacer de Parzival Pucey un hombre fuerte, inteligente, poderoso, astuto y ambicioso, un sangre pura, para su hija Jocelyn reservó su lado más suave, la chica creció entre caprichos y regalos, la princesa de papá hasta que creció y se casó con un sangre sucia. Pero cuando nació Adrian, para Calígula sus años de ser padre ya habían pasado, sus hijos estaban a punto de terminar Hogwarts, educar a otro niño no estaba en sus planes, ya tenía un heredero prometedor, no hacía falta empezar de nuevo sólo para educar a un niño débil y enfermizo que de todas formas no tendría la responsabilidad de cargar con el apellido Pucey.

Así que Adrian creció con comodidad y dinero pero sin un padre, su madre intentó llenar el vacío pero no pudo hacer mucho, dos años después de dar a luz, Jazmin Pucey permaneció durante algunos años en cama, una enfermedad mágica la mantuvo en el Hospital de San Mungo.

El único beneficio de permanecer aislado de su padre, fue que en su niñez Adrian también permaneció ajeno a las distinciones de sangre, cuando llegó a Hogwarts no se interesó por los debates milenarios de los Slytherins sobre sangre pura, en su opinión había cosas más importantes como el quidditch y volar en su escoba.

Por eso cuando se enamoró de una "sangre sucia" nunca experimentó sentimientos contradictorios consigo mismo, no hubo debate interno ni siquiera por la diferencia de casas, Hermione no era muy querida en su casa debido a su enemistad con Harry Potter, así que Adrian nunca pensó en la castaña como una "gryffindor sangre sucia", en su opinión esa era la belleza de Hermione, la chica se rehusaba a ser etiquetada y definida, era eternamente cambiante, si no estaba intenta en darle una mejor vida a los elfos domésticos estaba ocupada con dominar algún nuevo hechizo, si no estaba en una cruzada por hacer de Neville un chico que no sudara cada vez que veía a Severus Snape su misión era organizar clases clandestinas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, podía ser la perfecta gryffindor un día y al siguiente planear de forma muy slytherin el desfalco profesional de reporteras que se meten en su vida privada, conocía y respetaba las finas fronteras entre bueno y malo, ente obediencia y desacato de reglas, pero no tenía problemas para pasarse de un lugar a otro si es que tenía una buena razón.

Pero eso no quería decir que Adrian fuera ciego a los obstáculos que había en su contra, primero la misma Hermione Granger, la mujer más necia y difícil que había conocido en su vida, le llevó casi un año convencerla de que en verdad se sentía atraído hacia ella, desde que la vio aquella vez en su cuarto año, cuando le castaña, entonces una alumna de tercer grado, llegó corriendo a presentar el examen de pociones, la chica había discutido durante diez minutos con el profesor Snape quien se rehusaba a aplicarle un examen de cuarto a una "irritante sabelotodo de tercero" pero Hermione Granger no se dejó intimidar por el profesor, al parecer estaba "harta de estar mezclando agua con sal" junto a sus compañeros de tercero, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada decidida la castaña le comunicó al maestro de pociones que ya había recibido permiso del director y del presidente del consejo de la escuela, finalmente el profesor Snape le aplicó un examen más difícil que al resto de la clase, la castaña fue la primera en terminar, salió con arrogancia del salón dejando a su pasó miradas de hastío e incredulidad, una vena a punto de explotar en la frente de Severus Snape y un chico de Slytherin sonriendo con complacencia.

Al siguiente año, Hermione Granger sorprendió a todos cuando comenzó a tomar clases con los alumnos de quinto grado, ese fue un año difícil para ella, el rumor más predominante era que había logrado saltarse un año usando medios más que oscuros y retorcidos, después comenzó el Torneo de los Tres Magos y por un tiempo se olvidaron de ella, eso fue hasta que apareció su foto en la revista de Corazón de Bruja, al parecer un Slytherin, Adrian Pucey, había sido visto "cortejándola", además la castaña había usado la excusa de ayudar a Harry Potter a entrenar para conquistarlo, y por si fuera poco, el famosos jugador Viktor Krum estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero en palabras de Rita Skeeter "ya nada debe sorprendernos de una señorita que está dispuesta a usar todo tipo de medios para saltarse un año de escuela".

Tal vez lo peor para Hermione fue la mentira sobre Harry Potter, ese año la profesora McGonagall le había ordenado a la castaña que ayudara al campeón de Gryffindor a entrenar para sus pruebas, fue así que Hermione se vio obligada a pasar tiempo en compañía de Harry Potter, fue exasperante, el chico no sabía ni el encantamiento "Accio". Al principio las cosas no estuvieron del todo mal, Harry Potter se había enojado con Ron Weasley por lo que Hermione no tuvo que soportarlos a ambos, pero finalmente los dos se reconciliaron y el pelirrojo se convirtió en la sombre del pelinegro, los entrenamientos de Hermione y Harry dejaron de ser productivos y dejaron de hacerlos pero al parecer para Rita Skeeter los encuentros se volvieron secretos.

Los artículos sobre Adrian y Viktor al menos tenían algunas sombras de verdad, era cierto que se había encontrado bajo la mira de ambos chicos, pero en ese entonces estaba segura de que Adrian sólo quería jugar con ella, el chico era demasiado encantador y todo parecía decirlo en broma, Hermione nuca creyó que hablara en serio, además era un Slytherin, seguro todo era parte de una apuesta o de un plan macabro. Víktor Krum por otro lado era demasiado serio y formal pero también era dulce y tímido, cuando la invitó al baile de navidad Hermione no vio razón para decir no, después de todo las invitaciones no le estaban lloviendo, ni siquiera Neville la había invitado, cuando Hermione le propuso ir como amigos el chico le respondió que ya tenía pareja, una chica de Ravenclaw, Hermione estaba orgullosa pero no pudo evitar reclamarle entretenida sobre la falta de lealtad; la invitación de Adrian no contaba porque el chico no hablaba en serio y él era un Slytherin, así que Hermione Granger fue al baile de navidad con Viktor Krum, estrella de quidditch.

La castaña estaba radiante esa noche, Viktor era un perfecto caballero y Hermione bailó con él toda la noche, todos los presentes estaban murmurando indiscretamente sobre la pareja y desde entonces Hermione se había convertido en la enemiga número uno de la población femenil de Hogwarts; el resentimiento de Ron Wealsey contra la castaña se acentuó esa noche; Harry Potter se ganó la furia de su pareja y de su amigo cuando se atrevió a decir que estaba linda y que el haber ido con Krum no tenía nada de malo; Draco Malfoy, muy a su pesar y al de Pansy Parkinson no le quitó los ojos de encima. Pero el único que llamó la atención de Hermione fue Adrian Pucey.

Adrian que había pasado los últimos meses molestando a la castaña en sus horas de biblioteca, Adrian que había ignorado los siseos de los demás slytherins, Adrian que había soportado el desprecio de la gryffindor, Adrian que habría estado dispuesto a compartir con su hermana Jocelyn el lugar de los repudiados en el árbol familiar si Hermione hubiera dicho sí. Adrian que no se levantó en toda la noche de su asiento y nunca despegó sus ojos tristes de la castaña. Adrian que con una sola mirada la había hecho sentir más que los besos de Viktor.

A partir de esa noche el Slytherin dejó en paz a Hermione, había entendido la indirecta de la castaña, no la volvió a molestar con su indeseable atención. La prueba definitiva fue la segunda prueba del torneo, Hermione fue seleccionada como el ser querido que Viktor Krum debía rescatar, para Adrian el significado fue obvio, no había nada más que hacer.

Hermione estaba confundida, no quería lastimar a Adrian pero tampoco a Viktor, sin embargo no podía engañarse, Víktor era genial pero era sólo un amigo y no podía estar con él sabiendo que él sentía algo más fuerte que sólo cariño, y Adrian era… un Slytherin. ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo ella con un Slytherin?Si de por sí no era muy popular en Gryffindor, no quería darles más excusas para odiarla.

Pero con Adrian o sin Adrian Hermione tuvo que platicar largo y tendido con Viktor para dejarle claro que no podía haber nada más que amistad, algo que el chico pareció comprender perfectamente, ahora ya sólo quedaba el asunto del slytherin, pero Adrian ya no parecía ser un problema, el chico no sólo había dejado de buscarla, también la ignoraba e incluso la evitaba.

Finalmente Hermione aceptó lo que había intentado ignorar, Adrian había logrado enamorarla durante esos meses en que estuvo molestándola con su estorbosa presencia, el tramposo Slytherin, pero al parecer ya era muy tarde, Adrian había sido lastimado en su orgullo, Hermione comprendió que el chico se había expuesto al enfado de su casa y cuando Hermione lo rechazó también a las burlas.

Una vez que Hermione había aceptado la idea de Adrian, descartar los obstáculos absurdos como rivalidad de casas y sangre había sido fácil, no iba a permitir que idiotas como Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy le arruinaran la vida con sus estúpidos maniqueísmos, no sería definida son sus estándares, no quería limitarse al pequeño espacio de significación que le ofrecían: "Gryffindor hija de muggles", el hecho de definirse supone un limite, un encasillamiento, supone no ser más de lo que esa definición permite, y a la larga, al perpetuar en sí misma el eterno rol asignado, supone condenar a futuras generaciones a los mismos problemas de sangre y rivalidad que ella misma sufría, porque ser parte del juego "gryffindor y slytherin no se juntan" es precisamente lo que ayudaba a mantener con vida la vieja pelea de sangre, era la debilidad que psicópatas como Lord Voldemort explotaban para su beneficio personal, negarse la oportunidad de conocer a Adrian simplemente porque era un slytherin era exactamente lo que Draco Malfoy pretendía con sus comentarios, quería mantenerla alejada y hacer de ella una enemiga, un opuesto que lo ayudara a sobrevivir en su ignorancia, y si Hermione aceptaba ese papel, el de pelear constantemente por pertenecer a un mundo que en realidad había suyo desde que nació, no sería más inteligente que Malfoy y Weasley, significaría representar de forma consciente o inconsciente el papel de "sangre sucia".

Y fue por culpa de tal reflexión que Hermione Granger se encontró persiguiendo a Adrian Pucey, fue más difícil de lo que pensó, era el hombre más necio y difícil que haya conocido, pero finalmente cuando Hermione estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo el slytherin cedió y unas semanas después admitió que realidad sólo estaba disfrutando de ser cazado, su razonamiento fue que probablemente sería la única vez en su vida que pasaría.

Mantener su relación en secreto no era su intención al principio, a pesar de que sabían que las consecuencias serían grandes, estaban dispuestos a afrontarlas, sin embargo Hermione no quería otra vez sus fotos en la primera página de Corazón de Bruja y tampoco quería lastimar a Viktor, así que muy a regañadientes Adrian aceptó verla en secreto pero con la condición de llevarla ante sus dos amigos, Jason y Terence, y presentarla como "mi novia", a cambio Hermione lo llevó ante Neville y lo presentó como su novio, después llegaron las vacaciones de verano y con ellas hizo su aparición la presencia paterna de Calígula Pucey en la vida de Adrian.

Escuchó por primera vez la retrasada y ya inútil lección sobre sangre, honor y poder, para Adrian la opinión de Calígula había dejado de importar desde que llegó a Hogwarts, ahí conoció a sus dos mejores amigos y al papá de uno de ellos, Leonard Higgs, un hombre que alivió el dolor del vacío paterno en la vida de Adrian. Así que Calígula Pucey podría haber hablado hasta que se le acabara la voz y aun así Adrian nunca habría cambiado de opinión, pero el hombre no hablaba en vano, y así lo demostró al final de la "platica", al parecer todos los Pucey eran "bautizados" con un ritual iniciativo a las dos semanas de nacidos, se trataba de una ceremonia mágica que los ponía bajo la protección y bajo las órdenes directas del patriarca, para cualquier persona eso podría ser metafórico pero no para los Pucey, ellos no iban a tolerar insurrecciones como las de los niños Black. Así que mientras fuera menor de edad, Adrian estaba obligado a obedecer a su padre o a romper su varita, renunciar al apellido y abandonar el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo la única forma que su padre tenía para saber si estaba siendo o no obedecido era a través de los chismosos de Hogwarts, fue así que su noviazgo se volvió clandestino, Hermione no tuvo problemas para aceptar el arreglo, comprendió el dilema de su novio, pero para Adrian todo el asunto era humillante, odiaba a su padre por obligarlo a tratar a Hermione como si fuera alguien de quien avergonzarse, detestaba ocultar su relación y pretender que entre los dos no había nada, por eso cuando decidieron mantener su relación en secreto Adrian le prometió que sería sólo durante sexto año ya que en el siguiente verano tendría diecisiete y entonces podría reclamarla como su novia.

Y eso es sobre lo que Hermione quería hablar.

- Adrian- llamó la castaña.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la voz distraída de Adrian, estaba demasiado cómodo con su cabeza en el regazo de su novia como para percatarse del tono, era el tono que Hermione usaba cuando iba a sugerir algo con lo que Adrian no estaría de acuerdo.

- Se supone que este año íbamos a volvernos públicos ¿recuerdas?- comenzó la chica.

- Sí, ya lo tengo todo planeado, qué te parece si te hago el amor en el gran comedor durante toda la noche, en la mañana cuando todos vayan a desayunar y te vean desnuda en mis brazos las deducciones van a ser obvias- expuso Adrian, era el plan perfecto, le había llevado todo el verano pensarlo pero si la risa incrédula de la castaña era indicio de algo, al parecer lo era de que el plan no había sido bien recibido por su cómplice.

- Adrian es en serio- dijo Hermione.

- Estoy dispuesto a cambiar la locación pero no sé que otro lugar nos aporte tanto público al mismo tiempo- opinó el slytherin.

- Adrian vamos a tener que seguir en secreto- dijo la castaña.

El slytherin se incorporó en su asiento y se recargó contra el respaldo, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que su novia le pediría, y tenía razón, con la guerra en curso y con las rivalidades de casas exacerbadas más que nunca, besar a su novia enfrente de la escuela sería un suicidio para ambos. Serían acusados de traición, serían expuestos a la vejación, los señalarían como el ejemplo de lo que _no se debe hacer_. Y sabía que Hermione no tendría problema en sacudirse sus comentarios, sería perfectamente capaz de defenderse la espalda si algún idita la atacaba a traición, Adrian también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, el gran problema era que este año Hermione había sido nombrada Premio Anual, lo último que necesitaba era subordinados insurrectos, prefectos que no la quisieran apoyar bajo la excusa de que la castaña "está durmiendo con el enemigo".

- Tú sabes que no me importa su desprecio ni su odio, he vivido con su antagonismo desde que llegué a Hogwarts, pero entre más lo pienso más me niego a someter nuestra relación a sus ojos, no quiero tener que escucharlos criticar algo que no conocen, sería como invitarlos a juzgar nuestro amor, van a querer meter su narizota en nuestros asuntos, como si necesitáramos su permiso para amar. Su opinión no importa pero los ególatras estúpidos como Weasley la van proporcionar con tanta insistencia que me voy a ver en la necesidad de maldecirlos, eso no sería bueno para mi posición como Premio Anual. Además, las únicas personas que nos importan ya lo saben, Nev, Terence, Jas, mis papás, Jocelyn y tu mamá- expuso la castaña.

- Lo sé pero me molesta no poder llevarte a Hogsmade y me molesta aún más que todos esos idiotas se acerquen a hablarte porque piensan que no tienes novio- se quejó Adrian, era posiblemente su razón más fuerte para revelar a la escuela su relación con Hermione, quería marcar su territorio y que todos lo supieran pero era demasiado Slytherin como para explicárselo de esa forma a la castaña.

- Sólo fue un hufflepuff no todo la población varonil de Hogwarts, además este año le voy a decir a Lavender y Parvati, es decir a toda la escuela, que tengo un novio muggle así nadie me va a invitar a salir y tú puedes seguir siendo mi admirador secreto igual que el año pasado- sugirió Hermione.

- Claro para que todos crean que mis regalos son de parte de Viktor Krum- replicó Adrian con rencor, ya que debían mantener su relación en secreto Adrian había comenzado a enviarle regalos y cartas firmados como "Anónimo", era la única muestra pública de afecto que se podía permitir pero incluso eso resultó un problema cuando todos supusieron que el responsable de los regalos era Krum, por semanas circularon rumores sobre cómo Hermione había seducido a la estrella de quidditch y ahora lo tenia en la palma de su mano.

- No te enojes- susurró Hermione tomando su mano.

Adrian simplemente la atrajo hacia así para meterla bajo su brazo.

- Esta vez no me voy a convertir en el Gato para ir a verte a la torre de gryffindor, tú vas a tener que transformarte en Teresa o en Jas, es lo justo- dijo finalmente Adrian.

Hermione sonrió ante el tono petulante de su novio, el año pasado Adrian había logrado convencer varias veces a Neville para que aceptara cambiar de apariencia mediante la poción multijugos, con la apariencia de Neville Adrian pasaba el día con ella, mientras que Neville, aparentando ser Adrian, se iba con Terence y Jason a perder el tiempo en formas no productivas, el cambio también fue ventajoso para Neville porque observar a Draco Malfoy en su hábitat natural le había permitido estudiar al enemigo de cerca y como no, coleccionar chantaje, además de que pasar tiempo con Terence y Jason le había hecho comprender que no todos los slytherins son malos.

- ¿Y si necesito ir al baño?¿No te molestaría que viera de cerca el cuerpo de Terence?- le preguntó Hermione. Adrian hizo un sonido de incredulidad, como si hubiera algo que ver en el cuerpo de Teresa.

- No, ver las pequeñas partes innombrables de Teresa sólo te va a servir para aprender a apreciar al fino espécimen de novio Slytherin que tienes para ti solita- respondió Adrian con la clásica arrogancia Slytherin.

- Bueno entonces Terence va a pasar muchos días en mi cuerpo, espero que lo sepa cuidar- replicó Hermione sonriendo de lado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Adrian completamente estupefacto- ¡NO!¡No, no, no, no!... no, no… NO-ordenó finalmente con poca coherencia¿de dónde había salido ese travestí de idea?

- ¿Entonces Jas?- preguntó Hermione con inocencia.

- No, tampoco Jas, nadie. Es más deberíamos de comprarte uno de esos gorros muggles que cubren todo el cabello, así nos aseguramos de que nadie haga un mal uso de mis rizos, tienes que cuidarlos Hermione, son mi propiedad privada, deja de tirarlos en donde sea, no quiero ver un solo cabello en tu cepillo, ni en tu capa, ni en tu túnica, ni en tu almohada-. Adrian comenzó a entrar en paranoia tan solo de pensar en las posibilidades, los cabellos no servían sólo para la poción multijugos sino para otro gran número de hechizos y pociones oscuras.

- Adrian cálmate, nadie quiere hacer un mal uso de "tus rizos"- intentó tranquilizarlo la castaña pero no pudo eliminar el sarcasmo de su voz.

- Hermione tú no sabes eso, en este preciso instante Draco Malfoy podría estar planeando tomar un cabello tuyo para transformar a la canina Parkinson en ti y entonces… ew…- Adrian comenzó a palidecer.

- Adrian ya basta, la única razón por la que haría eso sería para practicar su cruciatus- dijo Hermione.

- Hermione si yo fuera igual de estúpido que Malfoy y Weasley habría intentado llamar tu atención de la misma forma, poco les falta para jalarte el cabello y perseguirte por todo al castillo. Afortunadamente para ti, yo soy un verdadero hombre- replicó Adrian con arrogancia.

Hermione no se dignificó a descalificar las opiniones celosas de su novio, Adrian por su parte estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto, nadie mejor que él podría reconocer el deseo y el interés en la mirada de otros cuando observaban a su novia, era parecida (pero nunca igual) a la mirada que él vestía todo el tiempo, mientras que en los ojos de Draco había deseo, odio y celos; en los de Ron Weasley había odio, resentimiento e interés renuente; los ojos verdes de Potter tenían un brillo de nostalgia y arrepentimiento cada vez que la miraban cuando ella lo estaba regañando una vez más; los de Terence la veían con admiración y cariño; la mirada que Jas le daba había ido del desdén y la incredulidad al respeto, asombro y en ocasiones gratitud; pero todos esos ojos que la observaban a menudo, eran muy distintos de los ojos negros de Neville, Adrian lo había observado durante meses de incertidumbre hasta que finalmente llegó a la tranquilizadora conclusión de que la mirada del mejor amigo de su novia poseía la fiereza de la protección, la lealtad infinita de un buen amigo y un amor fraternal inquebrantable, fue por eso que Adrian decidió ganarse el respeto y la confianza del gryffindor, después de todo tenían algo en común, su amor por la castaña, aunque claro, el amor de Adrian era muy diferente.

- Por cierto, Neville tiene una maleta de Jas y pregunta si Jas tiene la maleta de él- dijo Hermione decidida a cambiar de tema.

- No, la tiene Tere- respondió Adrian.

- ¿Ves?Por eso sugerí ponerles nombre- se quejó la castaña, en el verano los tres slytherins y los dos gryffindor habían ido de vacaciones a Australia, en dónde el padre de Hermione había heredado una casa.

- Por cierto, Jas nunca lo va a admitir pero le gustó pasar el verano de forma muggle, su papá nunca lo dejó tomar estudios muggles- dijo Adrian.

- Al principio creí que iba a odiar toda la experiencia, y eso que no viajamos en avión sino por traslador, su cara de asombro y disgusto cuando llegamos a la casa me recordó a Malfoy- confesó Hermione, Neville y Terence no habían tenido problema en vivir de forma semi-muggle durante tres semanas, Adrian estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de estar con Hermione, pero Jas era el que más prejuicios tenía, no era tan pesado con Draco Malfoy y en el último año había cambiado mucho pero aún así el chico tenía muchas concepciones erróneas sobre los muggles.

- Antes se parecía bastante a Malfoy, no eran tan pedante ni insípido, y nunca fue su costumbre el insultar a los gryffindors pero eso era sólo porque consideraba que el dirigirse a ellos para insultarlos era reconocer su existencia- comentó Adrian.

- Al principio creí que nunca me aceptaría, varias veces quise maldecirlo o al menos golpearlo- admitió Hermione, todavía recordaba las largas peleas que tuvo con Jason Harper, lidiar con él había sido difícil porque no podía hacerlo de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Malfoy o Weasley, no se trataba de otro contrincante más.

- Debiste haberlo hecho, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver ese famoso derechazo del que todo mundo habla- dijo Adrian, de las tres veces que Hermione había abofeteado a sus principales antagonistas sólo había escuchado las descripciones exageradas.

- No, es peligroso, es una metamorfosis perversa- declaró Hermione.

- Jas lo merecía- dijo Adrian con seguridad, era cierto que de sus dos amigos el que más le dio razones para no ir tras la gryffindor fue Jason, Terence simplemente dijo que cualquier chica capaz de golpear a Malfoy valía la pena, pero una vez que Adrian había tomado la decisión Jason no volvió a desacreditar a la castaña y se limitó a observar la patética persecución de Adrian, cuando parecía que la gryffindor había escogido a Krum en vez de Adrian, Jason finalmente dijo que después de todo la chica comenzaba a caerle bien pero una semana después Hermione inició su propia campaña para recuperar la atención de Adrian.

Los tres slytherins estaban sorprendidos ante las artimañas de la chica, comenzó por un abordamiento "Gryffindor", un buen día llegó a interrumpir la plática de los tres amigos para llevarse a Adrian y explicarle las cosas, fue honesta y directa, sentía mucho todo el fiasco del baile de navidad pero entre ella y Viktor no había pasado nada importante, Adrian la escuchó estupefacto y quería creerle pero no podía evitar pensar que Hermione estaba escogiendo la segunda opción, quedaba la duda de Krum y no quería ser plato de segunda mesa, así que con mucho orgullo le dio la espalda y regresó con sus amigos pero no contaba con la perseverancia de Hermione Granger, a pesar de haberla visto ganarle una partida a Severus Snape durante el examen de pociones nunca se imaginó que la castaña sería igual para todos los aspectos de su vida, al parecer nadie le dice No a Hermione Granger.

Fue entonces cuando la chica comenzó el abordamiento "Slytherin", le dijo que solo quería ser su amiga y llegar a conocerlo porque a pesar de que la distraía mucho extrañaba estudiar con él en la biblioteca, Adrian considerándola la honorable gryffindor jamás creyó que tuviera motivos ulteriores así que no vio razón para negarse, después la castaña logró hacerse su compañera en aritmancia sin que nadie se sorprendiera, una semana después Terence le hizo la gran revelación a Adrian: la gryffindor lo tenía entre sus garras, así que con la nueva información Adrian se propuso ser una presa si no difícil al menos irritante, y lo logró, tres días después Hermione le estaba gritando lo idiota que era y cómo era posible que se hubieran fijado en Millicent Bullstrode, pero ella estaba harta, no tenía por qué estar aguantando sus desplantes de niño orgulloso, Adrian no sabría decir qué más hubiera querido gritar la castaña porque en ese momento la besó por primera vez (Adrian no quiso otorgar a este narrador no tan omnisciente la descripción del beso por considerarlo algo privado, un momento mágico entre Hermione y él, pero por la mirada borrosa y la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, imagino que fue algo espectacular).

Una semana después de su primer beso Adrian presentó a la castaña ante sus dos amigos, Terence no tuvo problemas para aceptarla, cualquier enemiga del rubio que le arrebató su lugar en el equipo de quidditch es una amiga en potencia, Jason fue más reservado, se limitó a observar con parsimonia a la chica y no parecía tenerle demasiada consideración, pero Hermione simplemente le sonrió ampliamente y no le dio más importancia.

Jason no tenía la costumbre de insultar a gente que no considerara digna de su atención, nunca en su vida había dirigido a otra persona la palabra "sangre-sucia" y nunca insultaría a una dama no importa que sangre corriera por sus venas, así que su trato con Hermione siempre fue correcto pero no podía ocultar su condescendencia, él era el primogénito de los Harper y a pesar de que su familia no era tan rica ni tan oscura como la familia Malfoy eso no quería decir que fuera ajeno al orgullo de sangre, sin embargo su enseñanza no había sido un lavado de cerebro, no le imprimieron dogmas segregacionistas en la mente, desperdiciar el tiempo vituperando a los muggles y odiando a los sangre-impura simplemente no se hacía en la casa Harper, para qué insistir en la supremacía de los sangre-pura si es una verdad auto-evidente.

Jason Harper era perfectamente capaz de compartir el mundo con especies menos significativas, no veía la necesidad de exterminar a los seis millones de habitantes muggles, mientras no lo molestaran directamente no veía el problema en dejarlos vivir, los llamados sangre-impura también lo tenían sin cuidado, mientras no los tuviera en la cara demandando igualdad de trato todo estaba bien, y ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en los gryffindors como seres pensantes, no eran más que monos parlanchines entrenados para aventarse de lleno a la primera "causa justa" que se les atravesara.

Y ese era el problema, la novia de su mejor amigo era una gryffindor sangre-impura que se rehusaba a ser ignorada, nunca se imaginó que sería forzado a convivir con ella, pensó que el capricho de Adrian duraría algunas semanas y después todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero pasaron meses y Adrian estaba cada vez más idiotizado por la gryffindor, su obsesión con la castaña comenzaba a sonar patológica, entonces Jason comprendió que la gryffindor se quedaría indefinidamente así que se comprometió consigo mismo a evitarla en lo posible y cuando tuvieran que hablar o convivir trataría de ser placentero, además supuso que no podría ser tan difícil, la castaña afortunadamente era inteligente, brillante incluso, y lo más importante, no parecía ser el prototipo "Weasley-Gryffindor" ni "Potter-Gryffindor", en su opinión esos eran los peores, de hecho después de hablar cinco minutos con ella uno casi podía olvidar que estaba hablando con una gryffindor, por lo demás, a diferencia de sus compañeros de casa ella no predicaba para la _Iglesia de los adoradores del mártir San Potter_, ni tributaba en el _Altar de la Imprudencia_, de hecho, era prácticamente una hereje del arquetipo Gryffindor.

Pero Hermione Granger no quería ser simplemente tolerada, por alguna razón Adrian valoraba la amistad de Jason y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ser la causa de un disgusto, así que formó el plan perfecto, con Dolores Umbridge las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras su volvieron estúpidas, Hermione estaba preocupada por Neville, ese año presentaría sus TIMOS y si no practicaba reprobaría el examen, para la castaña sólo había una solución, practicar en secreto los encantamientos que la incongruente profesora no los dejaba efectuar en clase, y ya que Adrian estaba escéptico ante el prospecto de dejar sin supervisión a su novia en compañía de "un adolescente en edad de querencia" (sus palabras), también se unió a los entrenamientos clandestinos, así el plan de Hermione cobró vida, le pidió a Adrian que llevará a Terence y a Jason.

Usaron el salón que Hermione había encontrado el año pasado, durante el baile de navidad Dumbledore había hablado sobre un salón que apareció de la nada, intrigada, la castaña se dio a la tarea de buscarlo, no le llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo aparecer y pronto entendió su funcionamiento, era un salón que se ajustaba a las necesidades del usuario.

Las primeras reuniones habían sido incómodas, Neville veía con desconfianza a los tres slytherins y Jason estaba más que receloso ante la idea de entrenar junto a dos gryffindors, pero Hermione estaba decidida a ganarse si no la amistad al menos el respeto de Jason y nada se iba a interponer en su camino.

Las clases resultaron productivas para los cinco jóvenes, en especial para Neville, desde que Hermione convenció a su abuela de dejarlo comprar una varita a su medida Neville se había vuelto bastante bueno en sus hechizos pero todavía estaba muy por debajo del nivel de Hermione y los tres slytherins, ellos le llevaban un año de ventaja, Neville se vio presionado para mantenerse al ritmo de los otros, Hermione y Adrian le enseñaron los hechizos de protección y defensa, Terence y Jason lo atacaron sin piedad obligándolo a esforzarse al máximo.

Los cuatro alumnos de sexto también se beneficiaron de los entrenamientos, no sólo dominaron los hechizos que se debían aprender para aprobar los exámenes, también aprendieron el uno del otro nuevas cosas, los slytherins eran especialmente buenos para maleficios y hechizos de mala fama, Hermione los obligó a practicar hechizos de defensa, sus encantamientos se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y complicados.

Al final los entrenamientos ya no eran simples prácticas, los ambiciosos slytherins hacían verdaderos duelos y simulacros de batallas, Hermione se volvió bastante buena en hechizos de medimagia, no podían seguir llegando a la enfermería con huesos rotos y maleficios extraños sin una buena explicación.

Adrian era excelente para la oclumancia, la había aprendido desde que era niño, no era magia que se enseñara en los primeros años pero para Adrian era una necesidad, su hermano Parzival era un poderoso legimancista y no conocía el respeto por la mente de los demás, Adrian no tuvo que insistir para que Hermione aceptara aprender oclumancia.

El plan de Hermione funcionó, Jason dejó de pensar en ella como en una "gryffindor sangre-sucia", aceptó que la chica no podía ser definida igual que todos los demás, sobrepasaba los límites y no respetaba fronteras, era lo que quería ser y la opinión de los demás parecía no importarle, pero el hecho de que Jason la respetará no cambiaba su percepción sobre el resto de los "gryffindor-sangre sucia", para Jason, Hermione e incluso Neville, no eran más que excepciones.

Por eso Hermione había insistido en que los cuatro chicos pasaran parte del verano con ella, engañar a las familias de Adrian y Jason no había sido difícil, engañar a la abuela de Neville y al papá de Terence no había sido necesario, vivir en una casa muggle y hacer cosas muggles había sido una experiencia nueva para los cuatro chicos, ninguno conocía lo que es el entretenimiento y diversión, sus vidas eran Hogwarts y pasar las vacaciones con su familia, visitar a familiares lejanos y lo más divertido era jugar quidditch.

Pronto las tres semanas en Australia terminaron y los cinco tuvieron que regresar al mundo mágico, Hermione se fue con Neville, y los tres slytherins fueron a sus respectivas mansiones.

- ¿Sabes qué quiero aprender este año?- preguntó Hermione.

- No sé pero estoy seguro de que es algo difícil y peligroso, no quiero saber- dijo Adrian.

- Quiero convertirme en animaga, ustedes también- respondió Hermione haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Adrian.

- ¿Nosotros también queremos?- le preguntó Adrian con incredulidad, hasta donde sabía él nunca había querido algo parecido.

- Ustedes también lo van a hacer, ya hice toda la investigación, sé que hay que hacer sólo tenemos que practicar- explicó Hermione.

- ¿Y qué más?Hay algo que no me estás diciendo- adivinó Adrian.

- Claro que no, eso es todo- replicó Hermione, no había necesidad de discutir detalles.

Adrian sabía que su novia estaba escondiendo algo pero supuso que lo diría tarde o temprano así que no insistió, además tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

El slytherin se inclinó para besarla efímeramente en los labios y después continuó su recorrido alrededor del cuello mientras sus manos exploraban libremente los contornos de su cuerpo.

- Entonces ¿lo has pensado?- le preguntó sin despegar sus labios de la suave piel.

- Sí – respondió Hermione con sus últimos vestigios de coherencia, sabía que a lo que se refería, le estaba preguntando si ya había pensando sobre su propuesta de irse con él a Croacia en cuanto terminarán las clases y también sabía que pretendía confundirla con besos para obligarla a ceder, siempre el slytherin.

- ¿Vienes conmigo?- volvió a preguntar Adrian.

- No puedo- respondió renuentemente la castaña e inmediatamente se apropió de los labios de su novio para evitar una confrontación.

Pero Adrian no sería disuadido tan fácilmente, no esta vez, hoy estaba dispuesto a hablar con Hermione seriamente sobre el peligro que corría si se quedaba en Inglaterra, no se dejaría seducir, no se sometería a sus besos, tenía resistencia de hierro, Hermione no se iba a salir con la suya, si creía que podía postergar lo inevitable con besos y caricias estaba equivocada porque Adrian no se dejaría manipular, no, en cualquier momento la iba alejar de su cuerpo y le iba a decir que tenían que hablar, así es, con voz firme y actitud imperturbable, haciendo caso omiso de sus labios rojos y sus ojos café oscuros y de pupilas dilatadas, nada de contacto físico hasta que no aceptara irse con él, en unos segundos más haría exactamente eso, debía ser fuerte, debía controlarse, debía… debía hechizar el compartimiento para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

------------

---------

-----

--

Perdonen la longitud del capítulo, no sé de dónde salieron Jason y Terence pero me cayeron bien ¿a ustedes no?

Me disculpo por los pedacitos de chocolate Dramione, no era mi intención pero no me pude resistir.

Al principio quería dejar a Hermione con Adrian pero ahora me estoy inclinando más por Tom Ryddle, sería un final negro.

Dije que no iban a ser más de tres capítulos pero para lograrlo el siguiente tendría que ser el doble de éste, qué prefieren, varios capítulos o un megacapítulo?

Y entre Adrian y Tom¿ a quien escogerían para esta Hermione?

Por cierto para el final tengo pensada una especie de "alianza" entre el Trio dorado de Rowling, así que no se preocupen por la rivalidad del momento.


	3. Chapter 3

_In a war there are many moments for compassion and tender action. There are many moments for ruthless action, for is often called ruthless, what may in many circumstances be only clarity; seeing clearly what there is to be done and doing it directly, quickly, aware … looking at it._

_(En una guerra hay muchos momentos para la compasión y acción misericorde. Y hay muchos momentos para la acción despiadada, porque frecuentemente se le llama despiadado a lo que solamente es claridad; ver claramente lo que se necesita hacer y hacerlo directamente, rápidamente, conscientemente… mirándolo.)_

_Apocalypse now _

_Junio de 1997_

Había esperado todo el año por este momento, meses de planear, observar, actuar y disimular, todo desde las sombras del castillo de Hogwarts, en espera del momento adecuado para poner el plan en acción, la primera parte sería la más difícil, requería de mucha astucia y cautela.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la fría voz de Lord Voldemort.

- Como bien sabe, Dumbledore dejó de ser un problema hace tiempo, sin embargo todavía no es posible exterminar al niño, sigue estando bajo la protección de sangre, pude haberlo traído pero de nada le hubiera servido mientras el hechizo de su madre no termine, afortunadamente, ya sólo falta poco tiempo para que el niño cumpla la mayoría de edad, entonces el hechizo se romperá y no será más que el mediocre mago que siempre debió haber sido- respondió Tom viendo a su interlocutor a la cara pero no a los ojos.

El crucio con que respondió Lord Voldemort no lo tomó por sorpresa, de hecho estaba contemplado dentro del plan pero aun así le costó bastante trabajo controlar su ira, la maldición no duró mucho y Tom sabía que era porque el otro mago podía sentir la reminiscencia del dolor, seguían siendo la misma persona, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Y Snape?- preguntó Lord Voldemort esperando una buena explicación sobre la muerte de uno de sus mejores mortífagos.

Tom sonrió de lado y hundió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

- Si era culpable obtuvo lo que merecía; si no lo era, lástima. Preferí errar en su contra y a nuestro favor; su muerte no afecta nuestra causa, su posible traición sí- explicó Tom.

El dolor no se hizo esperar y Tom se vio forzado a jugar el papel de mortífago, un poco de retorcijones y siseos de dolor, rodillas dobladas y cabeza gacha, era siempre lo mismo, el mismo acto al que Lord Voldemort estaba acostumbrado, años de locura y poder lo habían convertido en un megalómano sin remedio, cegado por su propio ego y obsesionado con un niño de dieciséis años, no se daba cuenta de que los años y Harry Potter lo habían convertido en una parodia de lo que había sido, de lo que habría podido ser, y por lo mismo Voldemort ya no recordaba al joven que alguna vez fue: calculador, frío, indiferente, racional, astuto, mente clara y sagaz, afortunadamente Tom todavía era eso y más, tenía la ventaja de _no_odiar a Harry Potter.

… y eso hacía toda la diferencia.

- No pretendas decirme cómo lidiar con mis mortífagos, niño. Retírate- ordenó la dura voz del Señor Oscuro.

Tom fingió la acostumbrada reverencia y se retiró del lugar, llevaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro provocada por la certeza de que Lord Voldemort no existiría por mucho tiempo más, tendría que morir a manos del famoso Harry Potter.

Era una lástima que sólo Potter fuera _"__El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso..."_, todo el asunto sería en extremo patético, Tom estaba seguro de que el estúpido niño ni siquiera sería capaz de producir la maldición Avada Kedavra, Lord Voldemort tendría que sufrir la humillación de ser aniquilado por un mero "Expelliarmus" o algún otro hechizo igual de infantil, Potter en cambio tendría el honor de irse a la nada por medio de un dignificante Avada Kedavra o tal vez alguno otra maldición igual de honrosa y mortal.

Había sido decepcionantemente fácil ganarse la confianza de Potter, el niño estaba tan dispuesto a creer lo peor de Severus Snape que le habría creído al mismo Lord Voldemort si éste le hubiera dicho que su maestro era en realidad un vampiro transexual que todas las noches tomaba vigorizantes baños de pociones venenosas, así que no fue difícil para Tom convencerlo de que Snape era el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore, y después de una conmovedora escena en que Tom jugó el papel de héroe, Potter depositó absoluta confianza y lealtad en Thomas de Mort, incluso el pelirrojo opuso más resistencia pero Tom estaba seguro de que se debía más a sus celos irracionales que a verdaderas sospechas.

Durante todo el año Tom se había esforzado en aparecer, si no bueno, al menos neutral ante los ojos de todo el colegio mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo hasta los detalles más insignificantes de Harry Potter, resultó ser innecesario ya que la primera impresión que tuvo del chico resultó ser la correcta, Harry Potter era solamente un niño.

Estudiar al niño-que-vivió había sido aburrido pero también productivo, Tom reconoció los errores de Lord Voldemort, había aprendido la lección y en el futuro se cuidaría de no tropezar con los mismos problemas, Lord Voldemort había resultado defectuoso e incapaz de llevar a cabo sus planes, su trayectoria estaba repleta de errores y problemas mal resueltos, pero Tom Ryddle haría un trabajo mejor, empezando por otorgar a Harry Potter solamente la atención necesaria, el error más grande del Señor Oscuro había sido ir a buscar al bebé Potter aquella noche, no sólo porque debió haber sabido que la forma más segura de encontrar el propio destino es tratar de evitarlo, sino porque el mero acto de ir a Godric's Hollow era una admisión de debilidad y miedo, era aceptar ante todos sus súbditos que el niño y la profecía eran una verdadera amenaza, Lord Voldmort debió haber estado por sobre cualquier bebé indefenso y por sobre cualquier forma de adivinanza profética, pero no lo estuvo, ¿por qué?

Tom había pasado varios minutos meditando en la respuesta pero ninguna era satisfactoria, la más inmediata era que simplemente Lord Voldemort se había vuelto estúpido, pero ¿cómo fue que llegó a tal grado de deterioro mental?

Una posible respuesta era la de los Horcruxes, nadie sabe bien a bien qué diablos es el alma ni mucho menos en dónde carajo está situada, los más místicos y espirituales aseguran que se trata de algo subjetivo, ese soplo de vida único e inherente, pero ahora Tom sabía que no es cierto, al menos no del todo, cuando empezó a fragmentar su alma no había hecho demasiada investigación al respecto, lo único que le interesó al momento fueron las ventajas y la magia oscura que el hechizo requería, para aquel niño la ecuación había sido fácil, Horcruxes: inmortalidad, eso había sido otro error.

Lord Voldemort jamás supo que el alma y la psique son una y la misma cosa, la continua fragmentación de su alma había dañado irreparablemente su cerebro, su mente era un huevo estrellado, había alcanzado la inmortalidad pero no de la forma que él creyó hacerlo, no había superado a la muerte, la muerte y la vida lo habían superado a él, Lord Voldemort había muerto hace años y por eso mismo era inmortal, las cosas que sobreviven a pesar de estar muertas lo son, para el orden natural eso era un error y la naturaleza había encontrado la forma de lidiar con la mutación, ese era el papel de Harry Potter, no el de salvador del mundo mágico, no el de héroe, simplemente el de balance del ecosistema, a cada fuerza hay otra que se le opone.

La otra alternativa era que sencillamente, en la cúspide de su poder, Voldemort se había vuelto un megalómano paranoico, Tom estaba seguro de que convertirse en un sádico y patético villano no había sido parte del plan original, del plan pensado en los años de Hogwarts.

Tom recordaba perfectamente que en ese entonces el verdadero objetivo tampoco era pelear por la causa de los sangre-pura, jamás pensó en luchar por una sociedad sin magos de sangre-sucia, ese tipo de cuestiones sociales le tenían sin cuidado, era absurdo perder el tiempo ocupándose de las quejas del pequeño-burgués promedio como Lucius Malfoy, no, lo que el Tom Ryddle de Hogwarts había querido era poder, no poder político-económico ni social, sino Poder, poder mágico, la manifestación más extrema de ese poder habría sido la consecución de la Inmortalidad, pero en algún momento del camino Voldemort disfrazó sus objetivos de proyecto político reformista o tal vez simplemente se tropezó con su propio delirio de grandeza, decidió que la forma más segura de hacerse el mago más poderoso era ser reconocido como tal por los más débiles y patéticos.

Visto de esa forma era fácil ver en dónde había salido mal el asunto, todo se remitía a las cicatrices de la infancia, Tom se conocía lo suficiente para saber que todos los traumas y complejos que había superado en su juventud, habían reaparecido con intensidad en Lord Voldemort, miedo a la muerte, ansia de reconocimiento, odio por el padre muggle proyectado hacía el resto de su grupo social, cada vez que Lord Voldemort asesinaba a otro muggle revivía el rostro de su propio padre, vulnerabilidad ante lo desconocido, resentimiento hacia Merope, pobreza, orfandad, etc, etc, la lista era larga, pero la conclusión era breve: en el fondo, Lord Voldemort no era más que un niño aterrado. Patético.

Tom salió finalmente de la mansión Malfoy en donde Voldemort había tomado residencia, con una última mirada a sus espaldas para comprobar que efectivamente estaba siendo observado por Lucius Malfoy -era obvio que el Señor Oscuro le había ordenado vigilar a Thomas- se concentró en desaparecer del lugar.

_Marzo de 1998_

La tranquilidad del día contrastaba violentamente con la atmosfera que se vivía en una cabaña escondida en medio de las Tierras Altas de Escocia, el lugar servía de barricada y de centro de control para la resistencia, o en palabras más aptas y menos técnicas era un simple cuarto en donde Harry Potter y compañía podían pasar la noche sin preocuparse por la peste mortífaga.

- Despierten, es hora de irnos- desafortunadamente para Harry Potter, dicha compañía era la molesta sabelotodo y sus slytherins.

- Cinco horas más- pidió la cansada voz de Terence Higgs al tiempo que se metía debajo de las pesadas cobijas.

- No, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a recoger apresuradamente ropa y maletas.

- Granger tiene razón, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible, entre más nos quedemos aquí, más posibilidades hay de que los mortífagos nos ganen- dijo Harry Potter.

- Potter, tú cállate- ordenó Terence todavía desde debajo de las cobijas.

- Tengo hambre- dijo una nueva voz, Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Y eso es noticia?- preguntó Adrian Pucey mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

- Por favor, cállense los cuatro, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione. – Tenemos que ir a la casa de los Gaunt, Thomas dijo que ahí encontraríamos el anillo- concluyó la chica.

- Aún no sé por qué habíamos de creerle, todo esto podría ser una trampa- refunfuñó Ron mientras olía sus calcetines, todavía aguantaban otro día.

- Ron, gracias a él sigo vivo, si no me hubiera sacado de casa de los Durlsey cuando lo hizo, Quien-tú-sabes me habría matado, además, yo tengo razones para confiar en él- dijo Harry con un tono que no aceptaba refutaciones, Thomas de Mort había sido lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado en su sexto año; cuando Snape asesinó a Dumbledore a mitad del año escolar, fue Thomas el único que realmente había estado ahí para Harry, además, había sido Thomas el que le confirmó a Harry las sospechas que Dumbledore nunca pudo comprobar: Lord Voldemort era inmortal gracias a sus horcruxes, desde entonces, Thomas arriesgaba su vida día a día para llevarle información a Harry, había sido forzado a tomar la marca y ahora trabajaba como espía.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio pero sus refutaciones no habían desaparecido. Había algo raro con Thomas de Mort y él iba a averiguar qué era.

- Bien, pero no entiendo por qué debemos ir con ellos- se quejó Ron señalando hacia Terence, Hermione y Adrian.

- Weasley ya cállate, juro que de todas las veces que te he escuchado hablar, ni una sola de ellas has dicho algo medianamente inteligente. Dime, hay algo que _sí_ sepas y entiendas, porque siempre que abres la boca tus primeras palabras son: "no sé…"- dijo Terence poniéndose de pie para enfrentar al pelirrojo.

- Niños, ya basta. Teresa no le hagas caso, y tú Frodo, vuelve a explicarle a tu Sam por qué estamos haciendo esto juntos, tal vez esta vez sí lo comprenda- ordenó Adrian tratando de ser paciente.

Ron comenzó a caminar hacía Adrian con la intención de maldecirlo pero Harry lo tomó del brazo y la sacó de la cabaña para hablar con él.

- Ron, ya te lo he explicado. Si queremos encontrar los horcruxes lo antes posible necesitamos ayuda, y Dumbledore me dijo en su última carta que necesitaríamos la ayuda de Granger- dijo Harry.

- Exacto, en Granger, no en su novio- argumentó Ron.

- Weasley, serías un completo imbécil si confiaras en mí. Y sabes qué, si por mi fuera, te habría entregado a los mortífagos hace tiempo, yo no te debo lealtad ni a ti, ni a Potter, ni al "lado correcto", pero por circunstancias más allá de tu comprensión estamos aquí, en esta situación, no es lo que yo hubiera querido, pero ya que estoy aquí voy a hacer lo que vine hacer, asegurarme de que ustedes dos imbéciles no pongan en riesgo a mi novia, si para eso tengo que vivir con ustedes entonces voy a ser un hombre al respecto, no un perfecto inútil cuyo único papel es quejarse- le dijo Adrian que acababa de salir de la cabaña y escuchó las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Weasley, en caso de que no hayas entendido el insulto no tan sutil de Adrian, déjame aclarártelo, te dijo que eres un perfecto inútil. Yo, sin embargo, debo contradecirlo, no diría que perfecto, pero sí haces un buen trabajo- aclaró Terence con seriedad, la verdad era que él y Adrian tenían razones más privadas y personales para estar ahí, no era sólo por Hermione, era por Jason Harper, asesinado hacía casi un año por Lord Voldemort.

- Terence, ya déjalo en paz- ordenó la castaña.

- Bien, ninguno de nosotros sabe en dónde es el lugar, así que he creado un traslador usando las direcciones que Thomas me dio, dudo que lleguemos al lugar exacto así que en cuanto estemos ahí, nos dividiremos en grupos para buscar alrededor- explicó la castaña mientras les mostraba un pañuelo que había convertido en traslador.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y tocaron el pañuelo, inmediatamente desaparecieron del lugar.

- ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Hermione en cuanto aterrizaron en su destino.

Los dos slytherins asintieron, los dos gryffindors la ignoraron, estaban ocupados levantándose del suelo.

- Nos dividimos en dos grupos, uno de tres y uno de dos- dijo Adrian tomando la mano de Hermione.- Ustedes llévense a Terence, nos vemos aquí en media hora, si encuentran el lugar, Terence nos contacta, si lo encontramos nosotros, yo le digo a él- explicó Adrian sin esperarse a que los dos gryffindors se negaran.

- Adrian, deberíamos llevarnos a Terence- susurró Hermione viendo con desconfianza al slytherin en cuestión, que en ese momento le estaba sonriendo ampliamente a Ron y a Harry.

- No, todo va a estar bien, es Potter, él entiende de sufrimiento y martirio, ha enfrentado a los malotes de la historia, la compañía de Terence no es nada- dijo Adrian.

- ¿Y Weasley?- preguntó Hermione todavía insegura.

- Lo más grave que puede pasar es que se peleen- aseguró Adrian, eso era cosa de todos los días así que no veía el problema.

La pareja continuó caminando en busca del lugar en dónde Lord Voldmeort habría escondido el anillo de Slytherin cuando era joven, si lo encontraban ya sólo les faltarían tres horcruxes más.

Hermione suspiró, todavía estaba insegura sobre la división de equipos pero los otros tres ya habían comenzado a caminar en dirección opuesta, estaba casi segura de que cuando los volviera a ver sería para deshacer maleficios, curar heridas y ser la mediadora entre Terence y Weasley.

- Terence no se ve bien Adrian- comentó Hermione después de varios minutos de silencio.

Adrian asintió, de los dos amigos, había sido Terence el que peor había tomado la noticia de la muerte de Jason, a diferencia de Adrian, que había entrado en contacto con ellos hasta el primer año de Hogwarts, Terence y Jason habían sido amigos desde que jugaban con escobas de juguete, de hecho Terence era un año más grande pero había ingresado a Hogwarts a los doce años para estar con Jason, para Adrian no parecía probable que Terence pudiera superar la muerte de Jason, aunque disimulaba bien su dolor.

- Encontré pociones ilegales entre sus cosas- admitió Adrian estrechando la mano de la castaña con ansiedad, francamente no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo, Terence siempre había tenido cierta tendencia a la vida… dionisiaca, pero apenas tenía veinte años y el chico parecía intento en llevar una vida de permanente intoxicación; Adrian no podía sermonearlo respecto a lo deplorable de su conducta, no sólo sería algo anti-slytherin sino hipócrita, ¿cómo decirle a Terence que está prohibido abusar de pociones extáticas y visionarias pero no está prohibido pelear una guerra y matar a los que algunas vez fueron sus compañeros de casa? Sólo un Gryffindor podría hacer eso, lo mejor que Adrian podría hacer, como un amigo Slytherin, era embriagarse con él y cuando hubieren acabado con esta parodia de guerra que les serviría para vengarse, embriagarse un poco más y llevarlo todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, porque muchos podrán decir que los slytherins no sabían ser amigos, sí sabían, sólo que concebían esa amistad de distinta forma: si Terence decidiera que no quería vivir sin Jason, Adrian no lo detendría, un Gryffindor acusaría a Adrian de insensibilidad y egoísmo, los gryffindors simplemente nunca entenderían.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hermione preocupada, había aprendido que sermonear, gritar y moralizar no sólo no funcionaba con los slytherins sino que era contraproductivo, no toleraban los aproches a la Gryffindor.

- Él sabe lo que hace- dijo Adrian, y sí, seguramente Terence sabía qué es lo que hacía exactamente.

Caminaron en silencio por al menos veinte minutos buscando señales de magia oscura y hechizos de vallas antimuggles, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña casa deshabitada, el aura mágica podía sentirse con facilidad.

- Es aquí- anunció Hermione.

Adrian asintió y con un movimiento de su varita llamó a Terence, mientras tanto Hermione había comenzado a deshacer los maleficios que protegían la vieja casa.

- Tengo un nuevo plan, es el Plan D- dijo Adrian acercándose a Hermione para ayudarla con los hechizos.

- No-. La castaña se negaba rotundamente a escuchar los planes de Adrian, eran escabrosos.

- Es uno bueno, lo prometo- aseguró Adrian.

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó la castaña muy a su propio pesar, sabía que se arrepentiría.

- Mi padre y mi hermano son mortífagos, imagina que yo regresara a la Mansión Pucey como el hijo pródigo, les hago creer que he recapacitado, que ya no quiero ser la oveja blanca de la familia; ellos me aceptan después del obligado castigo y me uno a ellos, poco a poco voy mejorando mi posición; mientras tanto, tú sigues peleando para la inservible y caduca Orden del Fénix, la reconstruyes y te conviertes rápidamente en la líder; tú y yo vamos a estar en contacto, obviamente, comparando nuestra información y manipulando a nuestros respectivos bandos, les tendemos emboscadas continuamente, se van a matar entre ellos, y al final de la batalla, después de que Potter mate a La Cosa, yo me deshago de Potter; y como tú y yo vamos a ser los únicos sobrevivientes importantes, lo obvio sería tomar el poder y hacernos los dueños del mundo, así vamos a unir finalmente a todas las sangres, un representante de cada bando, y cuando nazca nuestro heredero, va a ser el rey perfecto. Todo esto por el bien final, porque, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, lo que el mundo mágico necesita son dos seres superiores como nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?- propuso Adrian.

Asombrada, Hermione volteó a ver a su novio.

- Lo peor de todo es que lo dices en serio- lo regañó la castaña, estaba segura de que si no fuera por ella, Adrian se habría comprado una isla en territorio muggle para tiranizar a gusto.

Adrian sonrió inocentemente y asintió esperanzado.

- ¡Adrian!- exclamó Hermione indignada con su Slytherin.

- ¡Es un buen plan! Tu hombre es inteligente - se defendió Adrian, era un excelente plan, muy Slytherin, como deben ser todos los planes.

- Mi hombre sí pero y ¿tú?- se burló Hermione, Adrian le envió una mirada de reproche y ella sólo sonrió.

- Lo consideraría si no incluyera tantas muertes- admitió la castaña, todo sea por el bien final.

- Supongo que podemos prescindir de algunas muertes si eso te molesta, pero tendríamos que deshacernos de los más problemáticos- advirtió Adrian, y con eso se refería a tipos como Ron Weasley y Thomas de Mort, en especial ese último.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera regañar a Adrian por su ambigua moral, llegaron al lugar Terence en compañía de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

- ¿Están seguros de que es aquí?- preguntó Harry Potter observando el lugar.

Ni Hermione ni Adrian se tomaron la molestia de responder la pregunta tan insultante de Potter.

- El lugar está rodeado de magia, creo que deberían entrar sólo uno o dos de nosotros- opinó la castaña.

- Yo voy- declaró nuestro héroe Potter.

- No- negó Adrian, el niño Potter sólo entraría a lastimarse y de alguna forma encontraría la manera de avisarle psíquicamente a La Cosa que estaban tratando de robar su pedazo de alma.

- Es mi deber, Pucey- argumentó Harry molesto con la actitud del Slytherin.

Adrian inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmar la ira que Potter le provocaba continuamente, la maldita guerra lo iba a dejar con una úlcera.

- Terence, ve con él- ordenó Adrian finalmente.

- Como diga, jefe- acató Terence llevándose la mano a la frente, todo él era sarcasmo pero Adrian sabía que de todas formas obedecería.

- No necesito…-intentó negarse el niño-que-vivió

- Voy yo- se ofreció Ron Weasley.

Pero Terence ya estaba en la entrada de la derruida casa con su varita al frente y su maleta de pociones esenciales a su espalda, sabía que Hermione llevaba todo lo necesario en su bolsa pero Terence nunca iba a ningún lado sin sus brebajes "espirituosos" ni sin su "Especial Higgs"; para ser justos, hay que decir que también llevaba algunas pociones curativas, pero para ser honestos hay que decir que las llevaba porque eran un buen aditamento para el "Especial Higgs".

- Terence, no creo que tu maleta sea necesaria- sugirió Hermione.

- Corazón, podríamos estar ahí años. Potter me va a rogar por una barra de chocolate- se justificó Terence, sí, también llevaba dulces y botanas, lo básico para sobrevivir: alcohol y comida chatarra.

- Puedo hacerlo yo solo- insistió la única esperanza del mundo mágico.

- ¡Potter, camina!- gritó Terence desapareciendo del umbral de la puerta.

El niño de la cicatriz no tuvo otro remedio más que seguir detrás del Slytherin.

A pesar de que no quería, Terence estaba esperando a Potter a no muchos pasos de distancia, continuaron caminando y pronto se encontraron en lo que parecía ser la estancia principal de la pequeña casa, había algunos sofás enfrente de una chimenea, en cuanto se encontraron dentro del perímetro aparecieron varios espejos que rodearon la estancia.

- Que inteligente fue La Cosa- murmuró Terence acercándose a inspeccionar los espejos.

- ¿De qué hablas, Higgs?- preguntó el niño estrella de Dumbledore viendo su propio reflejo.

- Por eso Dumbledore no debió dejarte crecer en Mugglelandia, eres un completo ignorante- se quejó Terence. – Bueno, supongo que aunque hubieras crecido en Magilandia seguirías siendo igual de ignorante- enmendó Terence al recordar que Hermione era de mugglelandia y seguía siendo más inteligente y culta que todos los slytherins, a excepción de él mismo, por supuesto.

- Higgs, si sabes qué es esto, dime qué debemos hacer- ordenó Potter.

Terence se acomodó en unos de los viejos sillones y sacó su cajetilla de cigarros, con tranquilidad encendió unos y se relajó.

- Bueno Potter, no sé tú pero yo me voy a embriagar- respondió con descaro Terence sacando de su maleta una cerveza muggle que se mantenía fría gracias a los admirables hechizos de su maleta, también encantada para proteger las botellas de vidrio y ser ligera.

- ¡Higgs!- exclamó el irritado Gryffindor.

Terence abrió la botella con sus dientes y después de un profundo trago se dignó a explicarle el asunto al chico Potter.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Potter? Estamos jodidos- dijo Terence erutando al final de su gran explicación.

Harry Potter no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, sacó su varita para intentar su famoso "Expelliarmus" pero antes de que pudiera lograr su empresa, Terence lo desarmó.

- Si atacas a los espejos, nos van a empezar a duplicar, ¿entiendes?- dijo Terence, por primera vez su tono era serio.- Y aunque estoy seguro de que muchos Terence Higgs sueltos por ahí sería algo beneficioso para el mundo, lo más seguro es que nuestros dobles traten de matarnos… y lo logren- el tono serio de Terence nunca duraba más de tres oraciones.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres?- preguntó el-niño-que vivió.

Terence alzó su cerveza para brindar a la salud del ingenuo Pottter, era obvio, lo único que podían hacer en una situación así, era embriagarse.

Harry se acercó a Terence para recuperar su varita y continuar él solo, el Slytherin no era nada más que un estorbo.

Terence terminó su cerveza y sacó otra.- El anillo debe estar en uno de esos espejos pero es imposible saber en cuál y en cada uno de ellos … bueno no sé exactamente qué hay, todo depende de que tan sádico e imaginativo haya sido La Cosa, pero normalmente quedas atrapado en tu peor pesadilla, sería lo contrario a un Espejo de Oesed, no sólo te muestra lo que más temes, te obliga a vivirlo una y otra vez- explicó Terence, había en el lugar siete espejos, Terence sabía que sería imposible probar uno por uno, por eso La Cosa había seleccionado ese sistema, confiaba en que al igual que él mismo, nadie se sometería voluntariamente a la tortura mental que había en cada espejo.

- Entonces tenemos que probar uno por uno- solucionó Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué nunca has tenido una de esas pesadillas en donde por mas que trates nunca puedes despertar, y sabes que estás soñando pero es imposible acabar, sientes que la desesperación te consume desde adentro y entonces te empiezas a preguntar si de casualidad la maldita pesadilla está pasando realmente, y comienzas a temer que sea cierto, que de hecho sí esté pasando, y sí debe ser real porque puedes sentir el dolor y la impotencia con tanta claridad como nunca habías sentido nada antes… y finalmente ya no sabes la verdad de la mentira, y la desesperación ya no es por lo que está pasando sino por no saber si estás despierto o dormido, y sabes que harías lo que fuera con tal de tener siquiera un atisbo de certidumbre, sientes que serías capaz de partir tu alma en Horcruxes si tan sólo se terminara… pero nunca termina- dijo Terence observando su reflejo en los espejos y viendo sólo a Jason.

Pero Harry no podía entender completamente porque lo más drástico que él llegaba a sufrir eran los ocasionales vistazos en la mente de Lord Voldemort y siempre había podido distinguirlos, él nunca se había quedado atrapado en pesadillas.

Al ver el rostro confundido de Harry Potter, Terence agitó su cabeza con incredulidad.

- ¿No?- preguntó sorprendido el Slytherin. -Con razón los gryffindors son un maldito rayo de luz todos los putos días.

El niño-que-vivió se dejó caer en un sillón sucio y procedió a observar los espejos con detenimiento.

- ¿Podemos romperlos?- preguntó Harry pensando en que nada le gustaría más que hacer los espejos explotar.

- Podemos pero entonces quedaríamos atrapados aquí, detrás de esos espejos no hay nada, nuestra actual "realidad" se reduce a este espacio, el mundo es esto y si quiebras los espejos lo único que va a quedar es el vacío.

- Quedarnos aquí a tomar tus bebidas no es una opción, Higgs- censuró Harry.

- Lo es para mí- respondió Terence enseñándole su botella y su cigarro, es lo único que necesitaba.

- Voy a intentarlo- declaró el elegido por Voldemort.

- Como quieras, pero si entras y mueres, ya nunca vas a poder salir- advirtió Terence.

- Si no regreso…- indicó Harry.

Pero a Terence nunca le había gustado escuchar esa clase de estupideces –Potter, no soy Weasley. Por muy difícil que te sea creerlo, _yo sí_ puedo vivir sin ti- dijo Terence con sarcasmo.

Harry Potter no se molestó en recriminarle su actitud al Slytherin, tocó uno de los espejos e inmediatamente pasó del otro lado.

- En tres minutos- se dijo Terence en voz alta sacando otro cigarro, en tres minutos entraría a sacar a Potter.

- Bueno, en cinco- enmendó Terence una vez que hubieron pasado los tres minutos y Potter no salía.

- Potter pendejo- murmuró Terence cuando pasaron los cinco minutos y se vio obligado a entrar al espejo después de beberse una poción extática.

- ¡Potter!- gritó Terence viendo a su alrededor, así que ese era el mayor temor de Potter, ¿ver a Hogwarts en ruinas? Que materialista.

El Slytherin siguió caminando en busca de Potter, por lo que podía observar, una batalla se había librado en el lugar hacía poco tiempo, había sangre fresca y los cuerpos tirados arbitrariamente por todo el lugar todavía no apestaban el ambiente con su putrefacción.

-Ya nada más falta que esté muerto ese imbécil lame culos seniles- se dijo Terence buscando entre los cuerpos el rostro de Harry Potter.

Cuando creyó ver el cuerpo de Jason, Terence desvió rápidamente la mirada y emprendió una carrera rumbo al Gran Comedor, esperaba encontrar pronto a Potter porque era evidente que el lugar se estaba preparando para incluir los miedos de Terence en el escenario de Potter.

Entró al Gran Comedor y encontró al que buscaba, excepto que estaba siendo torturado por Lord Voldemort, alrededor podía ver el cuerpo Ron Weasley y varios otros pelirrojos que debían ser su familia, también estaba una pareja que Terence supuso, eran los padres de Potter, lo que le sorprendió fue que también estaban Hermione Granger y Thomas de Mort.

Aprovechando que Potter estaba distrayendo a La Cosa, Terence buscó alrededor tratando de localizar el famoso anillo, lo encontró en el lugar obvio: en el dedo de La Cosa, genial.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Terence apuntando su varita hacía La Cosa.

Pero la maldición no funcionó, La Cosa era tan inmortal como en la vida real.

- ¡Potter, hazlo desaparecer!- gritó Terence evadiendo las maldiciones de La Cosa.

Sin embargo Harry estaba demasiado inmerso en la perversa fantasía como para prestarle atención a Terence.

- ¡Potter!- volvió a gritar Terence logrando eludir el mortal rayo verde de Voldemort.

Finalmente Harry logró convencerse de que los cuerpos de su familia y amigos no eran reales. –¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry.

Con una risa perversa, La Cosa regresó su atención hacia Harry Potter y levantó su varita para iniciar el duelo, Terence aprovechó esa oportunidad para cortarle la mano con un hechizo oscuro que solía ser la especialidad de Jason.

- Accio mano- llamó Terence apuntando con su varita a la mano que había caído al suelo.

- ¡Vámonos, Potter!- gritó Terence por encima de los gritos iracundos de La Cosa.

Harry reaccionó y salió corriendo detrás del Slytherin, al tropezar con el cuerpo de Thomas de Mort Harry perdió el poco terreno mental que había ganado, la pesadilla era otra vez real.

- ¡Maldita sea, Potter!-. Terence había tenido que regresar por el Gryffindor. –Si no salimos, nos vamos a quedar encerrados en esta lugar- le advirtió Terence tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a correr.

Ambos chicos lograron regresar a la sala antes de que los espejos terminaran de desaparecer.

Terence se sentó en su anterior sillón y con un gesto de asco, sacó el anillo del dedo y aventó la mano tan lejos como pudo.

- Cuando entré todo parecía normal, estaba en Howarts, en clase de Herbología, estaba con Ron y Hermione, y éramos amigos… todo parecía tan real, creí que lo era… se me olvidó por qué estaba ahí, fue como si estuviera viviendo una realidad alterna, pasaron meses… y después, Lord Voldemort…-

- ¡Imbécil!- gritó Terence interrumpiendo las naderías de Potter y escupiendo su bebida.

Sólo entonces Harry reparó en su error, había dicho en voz alta el nombre tabú del Señor Tenebroso.

Ambos salieron corriendo de la pequeña casa pero los carroñeros ya habían llegado, Terence no perdió el tiempo, había entre ellos uno que le debía cierta deuda.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Terence, y así de fácil había acabado con el sádico Fenrir Greyback, y no era suficiente, nunca sería suficiente. Terence sabía que debería estar sintiendo algo más que obnubilación pero no podía.

Mientras tanto, Adrian y Hermione se habían encargado de los otros dos mortífagos que acompañaban al licántropo.

- Lo mataste- farfulló Ron Weasley mirando a Terence con horror.

- Era él o nosotros, Weasley- defendió Adrian a su amigo viendo al pelirrojo con dureza, no le iba a permitir al Gryffindor juzgar a Terence, Ronald Weasley nunca podría entender, para él todo se remitía a una estricta noción de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, y eso era también hipócrita porque es fácil juzgar lo bueno de lo malo, lo moral de lo inmoral, cuando no se está en conflicto interno.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Adrian había comprendido que el pelirrojo eventualmente se convertiría en un estorbo, Weasley era de esa clase de hombres ingenuos que se rehusaban a ser seguidores pero no tienen lo que se necesita para ser líderes, mientras eran solamente él y Harry Potter todo iba bien porque entonces eran sólo dos amigos enfrentando monstruos invencibles pero eso había sido una ilusión, ahora estaban en guerra y había que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.

- Pero lo atacó sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse- insistió Ron repugnado con los slytherins, ¿cómo podían caer tan bajo?

- ¿Preferías que él nos atacara primero?- preguntó la castaña viendo al chico a los ojos, hasta hacía un año ella también habría reprobado lo que hizo Terence, pero eso había sido antes de que viera los horrores de la guerra, antes de descubrir el cuerpo descuartizado de Jason, Fenrir Greyback les había dejado para honrar tan sólo sobras.

La castaña podía entender por qué Ron era tan ingenuo, él era un niño que había crecido protegido, era una mezcla de Charlie Bucket con Heidi, criado en La Madriguera bajo el amparo de toda su cálida familia, él no podía comenzar a imaginarse lo que era la guerra.

- ¿Harry?- llamó Ron, al menos Harry tendría que entender que matar era malo.

Pero Harry había visto demasiado detrás de los espejos como para seguir siendo el inocente niño que Ron quería, además tarde o temprano Harry también tendría que matar a Lord Voldemort, ¿qué pensaría Ron entonces? ¿Que está bien que Harry mate a Lord Voldemort pero no que Terence mate a Fenrir? ¿Cómo se supone que funciona ese código ético?

- Weasley, cuando todo esto acabe, puedes denunciarme a "la justicia", pero hasta entonces, si no vas a ayudar no estorbes- dijo Terence, entre él, Adrian y Hermione, se estaban encargando de los cuerpos.

- ¿Qué van a hacer con los otros dos?- preguntó Ron, dos de los tres mortífagos no estaban muertos, sólo inconscientes.

- No podemos dejar que le avisen a… esa cosa, lo qué pasó aquí ni en dónde nos encontraron. Vamos a aplicarles un hechizo desmemorizante y los vamos a enviar por traslador a… a ver a donde- explicó la castaña.

- Musa, cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, no es "esa cosa", es "La Cosa"- corrigió Terence la mala expresión de Hermione.

- Potter, busca en mi bolsa una caja con fichas enumeradas, tráela- indicó Hermione al tiempo que transformaba la túnica de un mortífgao en ropa muggle.

Harry y Ron se habían estado mirando a los ojos como esperando a que uno de los dos recapacitara, alguno tendría que ceder, Harry ya no podía retroceder y Ron no estaba listo para avanzar.

Harry se dirigió a buscar lo que Hermione necesitaba y Ron se fue en el sentido contrario.

_Julio de 1997_

Jason Harper tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su control para evitar temblar de miedo y pánico, en tan sólo unos momentos se arrodillaría frente a Lord Voldemort para jurar lealtad y recibir la marca.

- ¿Jason?- lo llamó una voz.

- ¿Flint?- preguntó Jason, recordaba perfectamente la voz del antiguo capitán de Slytherin.

- ¿Tú también?- era una pregunta retórica así que Jason no vio la necesidad de responder, pero sí, él también.

- Dicen que mató a Nott la semana pasada por no presentarse- comentó Marcus tratando de llenar el silencio.

Jason sólo asintió, sí, él también había escuchado los rumores.

- ¿Has sabido de Malfoy?- preguntó Marcus

- Va a tomar la marca con nosotros pero el idiota se desmayó antes de que tú llegaras, su tía lo debe estar castigando- contestó Jason.

- ¿Y qué has sabido de Adrian y Terence?- preguntó una nueva voz, era Warrington.

- Adrian fue borrado del árbol familiar por fugarse con Granger, lo último que supe fue que iban a esconderse en el mundo muggle hasta que terminara la guerra, y supongo que Terence debe estar con sus padres, donde sea que estén- mintió Jason, sabía en donde estaban sus amigos y qué es lo que planeaban pero por supuesto no iba a hablar de eso mientras esperaban a que llegara el Señor Oscuro.

- Dicen que te pide torturar y matar a un muggle- comentó otro aspirante a mortífago, era Jonathan Bradley un ravenclaw, había anticipación y entusiasmo en su voz.

- Y dicen que nosotros somos los sádicos- murmuró Marcus Flint al oído de Jason.

- ¡Maldita sea! Ya que llegue- exclamó Warrington hundiéndose en su asiento.

Jason pensaba igual que el otro Slytherin, sí ya que llegue; que llegue para que todo acabe.

- Ahí viene Malfoy- susurró Montague con una sonrisa perversa de lado.

El rubio caminaba acompañado de su padre, se veía más pálido de lo normal.

- No me hagas venir por ti otra vez, Draco- sentenció Lucius Malfoy sentando a su hijo junto a los demás reclutas.

- ¿Draquito tiene miedo?- se burló Warrington del chico.

- Déjalo en paz, War, la última vez me salpicó su vomito- dijo Jason con apatía, no se burlaba por placer sino porque Terence se escandalizaría si supiera que dejó pasar la oportunidad de reírse del rubio.

Draco se limitó a verlos furiosamente, todavía estaba tratando de calmar su miedo, él no quería estar ahí.

- ¡Ya llegó!- les anunció Rodolphus Lestrange.- ¡Prepárense!

Todos los neófitos se pusieron de pie y se acomodaron sus túnicas, aun no tenían máscaras, primero tendrían que tomar la marca.

Jason fue el tercero en pasar, había visto a Marcus Flint y a Draco Malfoy usar las tres maldiciones imperdonables en sus víctimas, ambos tomaron la marca y ahora eran oficialmente Mortífagos.

- ¡Jason Harper!- siseó Lord Voldemort observando a su nuevo recluta, el padre del chico había sido difícil de "convencer" pero había sido una buena adquisición, esperaba que su hijo fuera igual, necesitaba buenos mortífagos para contrarrestar a los mediocres magos que había en sus filas.

- Comienza- ordenó Lord Voldemort.

Jason sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el hombre muggle que había sido traído para la demostración, el hombre tenía la mirada perdida y murmuraba incoherencias.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Jason matando inmediatamente al hombre.

Lord Voldemort esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Debías ponerlo bajo las maldiciones Imperius y Cruciatus primero- siseó el Señor Oscuro, no sonaba molesto sino divertido, los nuevos siempre tenían problemas para ejecutar la última maldición, Draco Malfoy tuvo que cerrar los ojos para hacerlo, evidentemente Jason Harper era otra cosa, era directo y no perdía el tiempo.

- Acércate- ordenó Lord Voldemort.

Jason avanzó hacia su verdugo.

- Híncate y descúbrete el brazo.

- No-. El corazón de Jason se volvió un vórtice de miedo y excitación, no podía creer lo que había dicho pero por primera vez en su vida se había atrevido a algo importante y estaba eufórico, con razón los malditos gryffindors suicidas lo hacían todo el tiempo, es ese maldito momento que lo decide todo, es ese segundo en que impulsivamente te avientas a hacer algo sin pensar en las consecuencias; un estúpido momento efímero, fugaz y mortífero, pero que lo vale todo.

- ¿Qué?-. Más que molesto, Lord Voldemort estaba sorprendido.

Pero Jason había roto las cadenas de la cordura y el miedo, ya estaba más allá de alcance de ese estúpido mago.

- No- lo repitió con fuerza y seguridad sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba y apretando los puños.

Voldemort permaneció en silencio largo tiempo, la excitación de Jason comenzó a disminuir y se juró que si salía vivo de esta, nunca en su vida volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido.

- Avada Kedavra-

Rápido y conciso.

- Fenrir- llamó Lord Voldemort.

El licántropo dio un paso un paso al frente, su mirada ansiosa y excitada clavada en el cuerpo de Jason.

- Es tuyo- obsequió Lord Voldemort a su caníbal mirando con disgusto el cuerpo de Jason, que desperdicio.

- Lucius, encárgate de toda su familia- siseó el perverso mago viendo por el rabillo de su ojo al padre de Jason que parecía estar a punto de quebrar las maldiciones que lo mantenían en esclavitud.

_Agosto__ de 1998_

- Yo me encargo de Nagini- declaró Thomas de Mort, era el único Horcrux que les faltaba, él mismo había destruido todos los demás y al hacerlo había recuperado para sí el pedazo de alma que Lord Voldemort creía a salvo, cada día se iba haciendo más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste la diadema de Ravenclaw?- le preguntó Harry Potter mirándolo con admiracióny sosteniendo la diadema ahora libre del alma de Voldemort.

- Con Lucius como director, tengo pase libre al castillo- respondió Tom.

- Entonces ya sólo falta matar a La Cosa, ¿creer poder hacerlo Potter?- dijo Terence viendo al Gryffindor dubitativamente.

- Tengo que- dijo Harry, como si tuviera opciones.

- Aunque no pueda hacerlo, si La Cosa mata a Potter entonces la profecía de todas formas se habrá cumplido, y sin horcruxes, La Cosa es como cualquier otro mago, sólo tendríamos que matarlo antes de que comience a gritar victoria; ése es el Plan C: matar a La Cosa por la espalda si Potter muere- solucionó Adrian, era imprescindible tener planes de respaldo, actualmente estaban trabajando según el Plan B, si fallaba había uno C y uno D (el cual evidentemente Hermione había desechado), y uno E… de hecho a Adrian siempre le faltaban letras del abecedario para nombrar a todos sus planes.

- Me gusta más ese plan- respaldó Terence, así no tenía que poner sus esperanzas en un Gryffindor.

- ¡Niños!- regañó la castaña, aunque tenía que admitir que era un buen plan, así nadie perdía la cabeza si esa cosa triunfaba sobre Potter.

- No los escuches, son unos idiotas- le dijo Tom a Potter, -aunque tienes que admitir que es un buen plan- agregó con una sonrisa de lado que hizo reír a Harry.

- Por cierto, tu amigo el pelirrojo… - comenzó Tom adquiriendo una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Ron- farfulló Harry esperando escuchar malas noticias.

- Sí, él. La semana pasada fue capturado junto con otro estudiante de Hogwarts, fueron llevados a la Mansión Malfoy, pensaba convencer a Lucius de enviarlo a las mazmorras y después ayudarlo a escapar pero antes Bellatrix lo puso bajo la cruciatus y él me señaló como traidor, les dijo que yo te estaba ayudando; tuve que maldecir a Lucius y Bellatrix para que olvidaran sus palabras, logré sacarlo de ahí pero cuando intenté traerlo contigo se negó rotundamente… Harry, me parece que Ron ya no tiene interés en ayudarnos- mintió Tom, no es que Ron no quisiera sino que no podía, el pelirrojo estaba muerto.

Harry asintió en señal de haber escuchado pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso salió de la habitación en donde habían estado discutiendo sus planes de guerra.

Hermione se levantó para ir tras el chico, no tenía idea de lo que el pobre debía estar sintiendo porque ella nunca había sido traicionada por Neville ni por sus slytherins, pero alguien debía intentar ayudarlo y obviamente Terence y Adrian no eran una opción., Terence sólo sabría burlarse del pelirrojo y le ofrecería a Harry un "Especial Higgs", y Adrian seguramente diseñaría un plan para vengarse de Weasley cuando la guerra hubiera terminado.

- Yo voy- se ofreció Tom pasando su brazo por la cintura de Hermione para detenerla.

Adrian entornó sus ojos sospechosamente al ver el brazo de Thomas alrededor de su novia pero antes de que pudiera sacar su varita Hermione ya se había desasido del tipo.

La castaña regresó a sentarse al lado de Adrian, sabía que su novio detestaba a Thomas de Mort, no era sólo porque se le hacía sospechoso sino porque Hermione había pasado demasiado tiempo con él en séptimo año cuando Adrian y ella habían roto su relación, la separación duro pocas semanas pero durante esas semanas, por azares del destino, Hermione se había visto envuelta en demasiados accidentes con Thomas.

- Entonces, todos estamos de acuerdo en que algo sobre Thomas de Mort huele a mierda ¿verdad?- preguntó Terence sólo para aclarar las cosas y verificar que todos estuvieran en la misma página.

- Todo él huele a mierda, tiene una agenda aparte- concordó Adrian abrazando a Hermione y besándola en la frente, había algo en la mirada de Thomas de Mort cada vez que miraba a la castaña y que Adrian conocía muy bien porque era el mismo brillo de locura y sadismo que había en la mirada de Parzival Pucey, su hermano mayor.

- Harry confía en él- comentó Hermione, había un aura oscura alrededor de Thomas de Mort que difería de las de Terence o Adrian, era la perversidad de su media sonrisa, pero Harry no podía ver eso, para él, Thomas era un modelo a seguir, hasta el momento le había sido útil pero Hermione sabía que no podían confiarse de él.

- Bueno, ya sabemos que Potter es un idiota cuando se trata de escoger amigos, primero Weasley y ahora Mort, quién sigue ¿La Cosa?- preguntó Terence sacando su cajetilla de cigarros.

- Pobre Harry, ¿no les da pena?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo lástima por el niño-que-vivió, por primera vez se arrepentía de no haber intentado hacerse su amiga durante todos esos años de Hogwarts.

Terence y Adrian la miraron con incredulidad pero no se molestaron en contestar lo obvio.

Mientras tanto Tom ya había encontrado a Harry Potter afuera de la tienda en donde se estaban quedando, últimamente habían tenido que cambiar continuamente de locación, los mortífagos los estaban encontrando.

- ¿No es extraño que Hermione y los dos slytherins te muestren más lealtad de lo que te mostró el que se suponía debía ser tu mejor amigo?- preguntó Tom sentándose junto al chico y suprimiendo una sonrisa de perversidad.

- Creí que iba a regresar- admitió Harry, honestamente había estado seguro de que Ron regresaría después de algunas semanas.

- ¿Por qué se fue?

- Porque Higgs mató a Fenrir Greyback

- ¿Y qué? ¿Quería matarlo él mismo o algo así?

- No, no estuvo de acuerdo, supuso que era innecesario y cobarde

Tom rió burlonamente.

- Ustedes gryffindors operan en un nivel que nunca voy a entender.

- Tal vez Ron tenía la razón, él nunca se rebajaría a matar…

- Ya, es de esos hombres que están contra la pena de muerte por ser algo "incivilizado", pero siempre y cuando ni él ni su familia hayan sido víctimas del criminal. Todo hombre es capaz de "rebajarse" a matar, sólo necesita el incentivo adecuado.

Harry permaneció en silencio varios minutos hasta que Tom decidió hablar otra vez.

- Encontré la forma de manipular a todos los mortífagos por medio de la marca, cuando estés listo dejamos que el Señor Oscuro te encuentre, yo retengo a los mortífagos, sería un duelo entre él y tú solamente- informó Tom, era su plan para deshacerse de los dos estorbos al mismo tiempo.

- Me gustaría hablar antes con Ron- pidió Harry.

- Harry…- comenzó Tom fingiendo suavidad en su tono, el maldito niño ya lo tenía harto pero no podía matarlo antes de tiempo así que sólo le quedaba manipularlo – no puedes preocuparte por eso ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, el Señor Oscuro piensa autorizar a los dementores para besar a los presos de "sangre sucia", varios de tus compañeros de Hogwarts y cientos de personas más van a ser muertos en vida si no actuamos rápido- mintió Tom, los "sangre sucia" habían sido besados hacía tiempo, Azkaban era una prisión de cuerpos sin alma.

Sólo entonces a Harry se le ocurrió pensaren cuántas personas dependían de él, comprendió que tenía un deber, y por injusto que fuera el haber sido "el elegido" no había tiempo de lamentos ni quejas, era tiempo de tomar una decisión: hacer lo que tenía que hacer, o ser el niño quejumbroso de siempre.

- Tienes razón Tom, que sea en Hogwarts, los niños están de vacaciones, en cuanto entre al castillo, Lucius Malfoy le va a avisar a Lord… e él - indicó Harry Potter.

Tom asintió, una media sonrisa de maldad desfiguraba su rostro, su plan estaba a punto de consumarse.

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, Thomas- dijo Harry viendo a su amigo a los ojos.

Tom asintió, sabía que el niño Potter creía tener sentimientos profundos por Thomas, pero Tom sabía que eso era porque había estado usando la fuerza mágica que robo de Ginny Weasley para ganarse la confianza de Potter; y ya que la pelirroja había estado fascinada por Potter, no fue difícil para Tom ofrecerle al Gryffindor "cariño genuino"; durante los primeros años de haber adquirido vida corpórea, Tom había tenido que mantener consigo la "esencia" de Ginny Weasley para formar una identidad separada de Lord Voldemort, aun conservaba rastros de la niña pero cada vez se hacían más innecesarios gracias a los horcruxes de los que se había apoderado, ya sólo le faltaba deshacerse de Voldemort y Potter.

- Piensas ir sólo, o con Hermione y los otros dos- preguntó Tom.

- No creo que me dejen ir solo; ya los escuchaste, tienen un plan B- dijo Harry, tal vez era masoquista pero de hecho se legraba del Plan B, de alguna forma sentía que no todo dependía de él y aunque fallara, no todo estaría perdido, podía contar con Hermione y los slytherins para remediar su fracaso.

- Trata de convencerlos de dejar a Hermione aquí, ya has visto como se pone Pucey cuando la ve en medio de mortífagos- ordenó Tom, en los últimos meses les había tendido emboscadas para que Potter se fuera acostumbrando a la batalla, para que viera que para sobrevivir, hay que matar.

- Dudo que ella quiera- comentó Harry.

- Tal vez si cae enferma, Pucey la convenza de quedarse- sugirió Tom.

- ¿Quieres que la envenene?- preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- Veneno no, una simple gota de esto…- mostrándole un pequeño frasco de líquido rojo –la va a hacer débil y delirante durante algunos días, no es peligroso- aseguró el perverso Tom.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Porque a pesar de que todo se va a decidir en tu duelo contra el Señor Oscuro, no voy a poder controlar a los mortífagos que se encuentren dentro del castillo, necesitamos que Pucey y Higgs me ayuden a cuidarte la espalda, si Hermione está ahí, los dos se van a distraer, si debieran escoger entre protegerte a ti o a ella, los dos sabemos quién ganaría- mintió Tom, le tenía sin cuidado lo que los dos slytherins hicieran, si los quería en el castillo era porque también ellos debían morir para que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes, a Hermione Granger la dejaría vivir un poco más, quería jugar con ella, quería quebrarla y poseerla, era inocencia que debía ser corrompida, era un una página blanca que él quería manchar de tinta negra y roja.

Harry no lucía convencido pero de todas formas aceptó el frasco que su amigo Thomas le ofrecía.

Tom le dio al chico una palmada en la espalda, era un gesto falso de camaradería, era increíblemente fácil manipular a Harry Potter, con razón Dumbledore solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

- Me voy- anunció Tom poniéndose de pie – Los veo cuando decidas entrar al castillo.

- Pronto- aseguró Harry, sentía que primero debía habarlo con los demás.

Tom asintió y desapareció del bosque para parecer en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy, Voldemort lo esperaba.

- Mi señor- saludó Tom respetosamente inclinándose ante lo que Terence Higgs había bautizado como La Cosa.

- ¿Si?- siseó Lord Voldemort.

- En esta semana va a entrar a Hogwarts para sacar la espada de Gyrffindor- informó Tom viendo a La Cosa a los ojos para que pudiera ver las escenas que había creado sólo para él.

Después de que Lord Voldemort fallara en atrapar a Potter en casa de los Dursley, Tom se había ofrecido a rastrear al mocoso.

- Retírate- ordenó Lord Voldemort.

Tom se inclinó respetuosamente y salió del lugar, parecía que en los últimos meses La Cosa se había convencido de que Thomas de Mort no era Tom Ryddle, o tal vez simplemente se le había olvidado, así era de iluso.

_Abril de 1996_

- Tengo un plan, es el Plan A- susurró Adrian al oído de Hermione y abrazándola por detrás.

- Pero apenas ibas en el Plan M- le recordó la castaña volteándose sobre la cama para ver a Adrian.

- Pero esos planes son para pasar los ÉXTASIS, este nuevo plan es un plan de vida, este es más importante- explicó Adrian, sus labios apenas rozaban los labios de Hermione, dulce tortura.

- ¿Más importante que los ÉXTASIS?- preguntó Hermione incrédula, ¿qué podía ser más importante que los ÉXTASIS?

- Mucho más, este plan es _el éxtasis_- aseguró Adrian.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la castaña sospechosamente, los planes de Adrian eran demasiado slytherins para su gusto.

Adrian asintió silenciosamente y prosiguió a explicar su plan maestro.

- Nos casamos, viajamos unos años, después nos instalamos a Francia en donde un equipo de quidditch me ofrecerá un contrato, tú puedes seguir estudiando medimagia, pociones o artimancia, todo lo que quieras, después te buscas un buen trabajo para que puedas mantenerme cuando el idiota entrenador me obligue a retirarme.

Al ver que la castaña no respondía, Adrian trago saliva y prosiguió.

- Seguramente tendríamos que adoptar a Terence pero no da muchos problemas si lo mantenemos ocupado, Jas nos puede ayudar a cuidarlo- concluyó Adrian.

- Yo también tengo un plan- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No Hermione, tus planes nunca son divertidos, son insanos y suicidas, y a veces hasta hay que estudiar para llevarlos a cabo- se quejó Adrian, sabía lo que su novia iba a decir.

- Adrian, ya tomé una decisión- declaró Hermione dejando caer las primeras lágrimas, antes de que Dumbledore muriera ella ya había entrado en contacto con él, sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer en la guerra.

Adrian adoptó una expresión neutra y salió de la cama, paseó un rato por la habitación y finalmente comenzó a vestirse, Hermione había tomado una decisión sin antes consultarlo mientras él siempre la había incluido en sus planes y decisiones, obviamente su relación no había sido tan genial como él creía.

La castaña lo observó en silencio, su novio era un hedonista, no tenía problemas con su desnudez, pareciera que detestaba la ropa.

- ¿Adrian?- llamó la castaña al ver que su novio pensaba salir sin siquiera voltear a verla.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el slyherin sin voltear a enfrentarla.

Hermione no encontró nada que decir ni cómo explicarse, Adrian se fue.

Las siguientes semanas, la castaña las pasó en compañía de Harry Potter y Thomas de Mort, se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en lo que harían una vez que salieran de la escuela.

Thomas había insistido en que entrenaran para que Harry estuviera mejor preparado, las sesiones eran en la sala menesteres y en varias ocasiones Hermione se había tenido que ver a solas con Thomas, la castaña no era ingenua, sabía que Thomas quería algo de ella, o tal vez "deseaba" era una palabra más precisa, pero era un deseo oscuro, la deseaba de la misma forma que un sádico desea a su víctima.

Adrian, por su parte, había pasado el tiempo encerrado en las mazmorras en compañía de Jason, Terence y el "Especial Higgs".

- Maldito Pucey, me deprimes- se quejó Terence en una de las tantas ocasiones en que Adrian dejaba brillar su patetismo.

- Adrian, detesto estar de acuerdo con Tere, pero es verdad, eres contagioso; das vergüenza, si de todas formas no tienes dignidad por qué no vas a rogarle que te acepte otra vez- comentó Jason.

- No entiendo, si Hermione está igual de triste que tú, ¿quién es el que está enojado?- preguntó Neville que en esa ocasión había logrado entrar de contrabando a las mazmorras, la castaña lo había enviado a ver qué hacían los slyherins.

- Gato, no hables, no creas que no sabemos que la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada te mandó de espía- acusó Terence.

Mientras tanto Adrian parecía ausente.

- Puta madre, Pucey, es suficiente. Gato, Jas, llévenlo por el pasaje secreto al salón viejo de pociones, yo voy por mi maleta- indicó Terence, ya todos sabemos lo qué contiene su maleta así que no hay necesidad de narrar lo que aconteció después.

Finalmente, la relación se compuso cuando Hermione tuvo que pasar varios días en la enfermería a raíz de un vicioso duelo de práctica contra Thomas de Mort, Adrian había comprendido que la castaña lo necesitaba a su lado, tenía una tendencia a meterse a problemas y sus planes nunca eran tan buenos como los de él, ya la convencería de aceptar el Plan A, por lo pronto podrían trabajar con el Plan B.

_Agosto de 1998_

- Algo no me cuadra- comentó Terence, estaban preparándose para ir a Hogwarts.

- A mí tampoco pero tengo un Plan E- aseguró Adrian.

- ¿Por qué no llamamos a los aurores?- preguntó Neville que había llegado el día anterior, había pasado los últimos meses ayudando a los alumnos mestizos y de "sangre sucia" a huir del castillo, los mortífgos le habían puesto un precio a su cabeza.

- Porque están bajo el control de Lor... de La Cosa- se corrigió Harry justo a tiempo, no había nadie en el Ministerio que estuviera en posición de ayudarlos, Kingsley había sido asesinado para que Lucius Malfoy pudiera ser el director de Hogwarts.

- Entonces entramos al castillo como Terence por su mansión- concluyó Terence con tono dubitativo, él no estaba convencido.

- Thomas va a asegurarse de que no entren los demás mortífagos- informó Harry.

- Eso es lo que no me cuadra- dijo Terence, sabía que había algo sospechoso.

- Potter, ese maldito castillo va a ser nuestra tumba, no va a haber forma de huir aunque tú logres matar a La Cosa- informó Adrian al niño-que-estaba-a-punto-de-morir.

- No si ustedes logran vencer a los mortífagos- señaló Harry.

- O sea que ahora somos tus mercenarios- dijo Terence, claro, que se ensucien las manos los slytherins, ellos de todas formas no tienen alma.

- Sí hay forma de salir del castillo, por la sala de menesteres- anunció Neville.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Adrian dubitativamente, Hermione lo había obligado a leer "La historia de Hogwarts" y en ningún lugar decía nada sobre una salida secreta.

Neville asintió.

- Vámonos- ordenó Harry.

Terence y Neville salieron de la tienda de campaña seguidos de Harry, Adrian se dirigió a una de las habitaciones en donde estaba Hermione.

- Quiero ir- declaró la castaña, se había levantado de la cama pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie, tenía un mal presentimiento y se sentía impotente.

- No- se negó Adrian cargándola y llevándola de regreso a la cama, le preocupaba verla enferma pero estaba aliviado al no tener que llevarla a la batalla, así los dos sobrevivirían.

- Pero… no es justo, tú ni siquiera querías estar aquí, y ahora vas a tener que pelear en mi lugar…

- Yo estoy aquí por que quise y voy a pelear por Jas, no te des tanta importancia- dijo Adrian.

- Y si les pasa algo, cómo voy a saber…

- No sé los demás, pero yo voy a regresar- aseguró Adrian.

- Pero…

- Hazme un favor- la interrumpió Adrian, Hermione asintió.

- En cuanto nos vayamos, sal de aquí- indicó Adrian entregándole a Hermione un traslador.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vas a ir con mi hermana, ella te va cuidar, y cuando esto acabe yo voy a ir a traerte- explicó Adrian.

- Pero…

- Hermione- pidió el Slytherin con su expresión seria, rara vez usaba ese tono voz, Hermione asintió.

- Bien, te veo en unas horas- aseguró el Slytherin.

- Adrian…- susurró la castaña, quería decir tantas cosas que debían ser obvias pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

El slytherin la besó para callar sus palabras.

- Te veo en unas horas- reafirmó. – Y más te vale aceptar el Plan A porque ya se me acabaron los demás- amenazó Adrian, y sí, esa era su rara forma de proponerle matrimonio.

Hermione asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Órale, maldito Pucey!- gritó Terence desde afuera.

Adrian volvió a besar a Hermione y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Ya fuiste a orinar Teresa? ¡No quiero que a mitad de una maldición me digas que tienes ganas de ir al baño!- gritó Adrian desde la tienda de campaña.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- dijo Terence.

En efecto, al salir, Adrian descubrió a Terence regando el pasto.

- Al menos ya no te haces en los pantalones- murmuró Adrian.

Terence se limitó a hacerle una señal obscena a su amigo.

_Mayo de 1998_

- Pues este R.A.B se habrá creído la gran caca, pero estarán de acuerdo que en vez de joder a La Cosa como quería, lo único que logró fue chingarnos a nosotros, sus anacrónicos aliados- dijo Terence al salir de cueva en donde Adrian y Potter habían ido a recobrar el falso medallón de Slytherin.

Antes de que alguno de sus acompañantes pudiera comentar al respecto se vieron rodeados de cuatro mortífagos a la salida de la cueva; Terence, Hermione y Harry lograron reaccionar rápidamente pero Adrian se quedó congelado, entre los mortífagos estaba su hermano, Parzival Pucey, el único que no se había tomado la molestia de ponerse una máscara.

- Hola, hermanito- saludó Parzival con una sonrisa al tiempo que alzaba su mano para aventar a Adrian de regreso a la cueva.

Adrian apenas se estaba poniendo de pie cuando la Crucistus de su hermano lo volvió a tumbar al suelo entre espasmo de insoportable dolor.

- ¿No quieres jugar, Adi?- preguntó Parzival haciendo un gesto infantil característico de su demencia.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Hermione desde la entrada de la cueva.

Pero Parzival fue más rápido, logró esquivar el hechizo con tiempo de sobra.

- Mira quién está aquí, Adi- dijo Parzival sonriendo como niño perverso.

- Hermione, sal- ordenó Adrian logrando ponerse de pie.

- Sí Hermione, sal- concordó Parzival señalando a la castaña como si fuera una hija desobediente.

La castaña simplemente agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Mírala Adi, no quiere, ¿quieres que la saque?- se ofreció Parzival con un gesto de desagrado.

- ¡Desmaius!- gritó Adrian tratando de tomar desprevenido a su hermano.

Una vez más Parzival esquivó el hechizo, esta vez comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

- Adi, mira esto- indicó Parzival la tiempo que Hermione caía al suelo bajo la silenciosa Cruciatus del mortífago.

- ¡Impedimenta!- atacó Adrian, si fuera cualquier otro mortífago habría usado verdaderas maldiciones pero nunca había podido pelear contra Parzival.

- ¡Adi!- se quejó Parzival, no se estaba divirtiendo.

Hermione le lanzó un nuevo hechizo pero Parzival se lo sacudió sin problemas.

- Ya me cansó la sangre sucia, Adi, la voy a matar y después jugamos ¿si?

- ¡Avada…

Antes de que Parzival pudiera terminar, Adrian lo maldijo silenciosamente, Parzival cayó de espaldas al lago de inferis.

Adrian volteó la mirada y se rehusó a intentar ayudar a su hermano, finalmente era libre, y extrañamente se sentía más atado que nunca.

Hermione y Adrian salieron de la cueva en silencio, Terence y Harry ya se había desembarazado de los otros mortífagos.

Al ver el rostro de su amigo, Terence comprendió lo que había pasado y guardó silencio, el cuarteto llegó a su nueva guarida y sin decir nada, Adrian se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Hermione.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Harry, ya estaba harto del suspenso.

- Su hermano- respondió Terence recostándose en un sofá, cerró sus párpados con cansancio, en ese momento odió a Jason, el muy Slytherin se había zafado de la vida antes de que se volviera dramática, Terence quería cambiar lugares con él, entre Adrian y Potter habían vuelto de la guerra una tragedia griega, y Terence no había nacido para tomarse las cosas en serio.

- Voy a hablar con él- declaró Hermione dirigiéndose a su habitación.

A semejanza de Terence, Adrian estaba recostado en la cama son sus ojos cerrados, Hermione se acostó a su lado y abrazó su cintura.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que varios tremores comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Adrian, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y Hermione no sabía qué hacer excepto abrazarlo más fuerte, Adrian se volteó sobre su costado y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hermione.

Hermione creyó que Adrian se había quedado dormido hasta que sintió sus besos subir por su cuello hasta su boca.

Era un beso intenso y desesperado, urgente.

Hermione respondió de igual forma, ofrecía libremente lo que Adrian necesitara.

Adrian no supo en que momento lo hizo, había sido algo inconsciente, en su búsqueda de consuelo había encontrado la oportunidad de redención, y la tomó, era Hermione.

No recordaba haber dicho el hechizo, pero si recordaba haberlo pensado.

No fue un acto de maldad, fue de amor.

No fue una búsqueda de inmortalidad, fue una búsqueda de redención.

No fue egoísmo, fue un regalo.

_Agosto de 1998_

- Avada Kedavra-

La maldición le había llegado a Harry por detrás.

Tom sonrió perversamente al sentir el pedazo de alma reunirse con el resto, había logrado lo imposible, había logrado reconstruir su alma sin necesidad de arrepentimiento, había hecho de Lord Voldemort sólo un horcrux más, había usurpado su posición como dueño del alma.

Terence, Neville y Adrian vieron caer a Harry pero sólo Neville se acercó a examinarlo mientras los slytherins trataban de acabar con el grupo de mortífagos que habían acudido a pelear junto a su amo.

Las puertas laterales del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entró un nuevo grupo de mortífagos, cuando todos se fijaron en el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort las confusiones y las murmuraciones comenzaron, pero Thomas tomó el control.

- ¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort!- gritó Tom y acto seguido hizo que las marcas de todos los mortífagos les comenzaran a doler, supieran que era cierto, seguían teniendo un amo.

Sólo Bellatrix se negó al nuevo ajuste de poder, su poderoso Avada Kedavra se estrelló contra el pecho de Tom, pero nada pasó, Lord Voldemort seguía igual de inmortal que siempre, se había convertido en su propio horcrux, despedazó su alma y después la guardó dentro de sí mismo, era inmortal porque ya estaba muerto y sin embargo insistía en permanecer.

Mientras Tom se aseguraba el lugar de líder entre los lacayos, el grupo de gryffindors y slytherins se habían dirigido a la puerta de salida.

- Avada Kedavra- murmuró Tom dirigiendo su maldición a Adrian Pucey.

Adrian no se molestó en esquivarla, si lo hacía corría el peligro de que la recibiera Terence o Neville que estaban a su lado.

La maldición no funcionó.

- Nos vemos pronto, Thomas- se despidió Adrian viendo a su enemigo con una mirada retadora.

- Corran- murmuró Terence, habían visto el intento fallido de Bellatrix, no derrotarían a Thomas tan fácil.

Neville los guió hasta la sala de menesteres, el cuerpo de Harry iba flotando a su lado.

Adrian les iba cubriendo la espalda, no sólo parecía estar protegido contra la maldición Avada Kedavra sino contra todas las demás maldiciones que los mortífagos intentaron usar.

Finalmente llegaron al salón y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso Adrian?- gritó Terence, por primera vez estaba realmente molesto.

Adrian desvió la mirada y se rehusó a contestar, nadie lo entendería.

- Voy a decirle- amenazó Terence, le diría a Hermione todo lo que había visto en esos minutos.

Eso atrajo la atención de Adrian, no, ella menos que nadie entendería, tan sólo leer los libros le había causado vomito, lo detestaría.

- Harry está vivo- llamó Neville la atención de los slytherins. – Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- ¿Por dónde?- preguntó Terence.

Neville les mostró el cuadro.

- Ve tú con Potter, nosotros te seguimos- indicó Terence.

Neville asintió y levitó el cuerpo de su amigo por el túnel, en seguida él se introdujo también.

- ¡Pucey!- insistió Terence en cuanto Neville hubo salido.

- Encontré un hechizo que…

- Hiciste un horcrux, ¿por qué?- interrumpió Terence antes de que Adrian terminara su mentira.

- No fue mi intención- se defendió Adrian.

- ¿Se hizo solito?- preguntó Terence sarcástico.

- Sí- exclamó Adrian, sabía que sonaba a excusa, y tal vez lo era, pero era la verdad.

- Fue el mismo día que maté a Parzival, no estaba pensando claramente… simplemente pasó- dijo Adrian, un pobre intento de explicación.

- Esas cosas no pasan Pucey. ¿Qué objeto usaste?- preguntó Terence, todavía estaba molesto.

Adrian bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué usaste Pucey?- gritó Terence desesperado y con miedo.

Adrian lo miró con la respuesta en sus ojos.

- No jodas, Pucey, no ella… no te atreverías- susurró Terence.

- Fue esa noche, le estaba haciendo el amor, y pensé que si pudiera guardar mi alma junto a la de ella, tal vez entonces no dolería tanto, y pensé que sólo ella podría curar la oscuridad de la que se había impregnado en esta maldita guerra, sentí que matar a mi propio hermano me había partido el alma en dos y jamás podría recomponerla pero ella sí, le regalé mi alma no para hacerme inmortal, no quiero una vida eterna, sólo quiero una vida con ella- explicó Adrian desesperadamente, necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiera.

Terence estaba confundido, no podía creer que Adrian fuera capaz de hacer un horcrux, se suponía que era teóricamente imposible porque Terence sabía que su amigo siempre viviría arrepentido de la muerte de su hermano, aunque por otro lado, Parzival no había sido el único mortífago muerto a manos de Adrian.

- No tiene sentido, Pucey… ¿quién eres?- le preguntó Terence a Adrian, de repente sentía que no lo conocía.

- Soy el mismo de siempre, Terence- respondió Adrian.- Mírame, ninguna de sus maldiciones me pudo tocar.

Terence sólo agitó su cabeza en señal de decepción y se dirigió a reunirse con Neville y Harry, había algo raro con todo el asunto.

Adrian siguió a su amigo sintiendo igual decepción, esperaba que Terence pudiera entenderlo; Adrian había partido su alma para que Hermione siempre llevara un trozo con ella, quería que su trozo de alma se uniera al de Hermione para que de alguna forma estuvieran siempre juntos y al menos una parte de él permaneciera tan inocente como el alma de ella, cuando Hermione muriera también lo haría Adrian, no quería ser inmortal, sólo quería vivir mientras Hermione viviera.

En un momento de éxtasis Adrian le obsequió a Hermione su alma para que ella supiera cuanto lamentaba haber matado a Parzival, para que supiera que su arrepentimiento era sincero, para que Hermione lo perdonara, necesitaba que alguien lo perdonara porque él nunca podría perdonarse.

¿Podía un horcrux, magia diabólica en su origen, ser un acto de amor?

¿Podía el horcrux ser redención?

¿Podía?

_No andaremos de rodillas,_

_el alma no tiene la culpa._

_-Caifanes_

_Diciembre de 1998_

- Tengo un plan- declaró Adrian Pucey abrazando a su esposa con afección.

- No- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar su sonrisa.

- Es muy bueno, muy slytherin- se defendió Adrian.

- Esos me gustan- concordó Harry, había llegado a apreciar esa clase de planes.

- Potter, todavía tienes remedio- comentó Terence su tono era burlesco y parecía estar viendo a Harry pero en realidad tenía su mirada puesta en Adrian.

- El plan- pidió Neville.

- Muy bien, es este: tú Potter eres el dueño de un pedazo de alma de La Cosa, no importa que ya no lo tengas o que haya sido un solo fragmento, en lo que a mi respecta, Thomas te lo robó y debes pedirlo de regreso- comenzó Adrian, Harry intentó interrumpir pero Adrian no había acabado.

- ¿Y como vas a hacer eso, Potter? Fácil, convocamos magia negra, bueno no negra, gris, se trata de hacer negocios, y para eso estamos Terence y yo, más yo que Terence pero se molesta si no lo tomo en cuenta, en fin, para recobrar el pedazo de alma que La Cosa te regaló cuando eras un mocosito, tienes que pedir la ayuda de los profesionales

"¿Y quiénes son los profesionales? Son un grupo infrahumano que los muggles conocen como demonios, ángeles negros, necesitamos un Mefistófeles, a ellos les gustan las almas, si tú les vendes la que te robaron ellos la van a ir a buscar, y ya que Thomas pegó esa alma, nuestro amigo profesional en el negocio de almas no va tener más remedio que llevarse toda el alma; y el cuerpo de Thomas, obviamente se va a volver inconsecuente, un cuerpo no puede vivir sin al menos un pedacito de alma- concluyó Adrian.

- ¿Así de fácil?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Somos slytherins Potter, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que te mandáramos a pelear otra vez?- preguntó Adrian, él ya estaba harto de que todo dependiera de Potter.

- Pero suena tan… fácil- insistió Harry, ¿por qué no habían hecho eso la primera vez?

- ¿Prefieres que te enrollemos en aventuras suicidas y locas búsquedas por Las Reliquias de la Muerte? Porque también podemos- dijo Terence.

- A mi no me suena inteligente negociar con demonios- comentó Hermione.

- Somos slytherins- dijeron Adrian y Terence al mismo tiempo, eso era garantía suficiente.

- No sé…- dijo Neville dubitativo.

- Todo Slytherin hace negocios con alguna criatura, demonio o cosa alguna vez en su vida, sólo se trata de ser precisos en nuestras palabras y no dejarnos enganchar por los posibles compradores- explicó Adrian.

- Yo digo que lo hagamos- apoyó Harry, estaba harto de andarse escondiendo, además quería vengarse del traidor de Thomas, o más bien, Tom Ryddle.

- Bien, voy a conseguir las cosas, mi abuela debe tener todo lo necesario- aseguró Terence.

- Voy contigo, mi abuela también sabe de esto- declaró Neville, su abuelita había estado casada con un slytherin, ella le diría si el plan funcionaría o no.

- Potter, ven con nosotros, si no hablas mucho te convido de mi "Especial Higgs"- ofreció Terence, en los últimos meses él y Harry habían alcanzado una especie de amistad, incluso Terence había dejado de resentirlo por haberle ganado la snitch en el primer año de Harry como buscador.

- Adrian…- comenzó la castaña.

- Va a funcionar- aseguró el Slytherin, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Hermione siguiera dudando de sus planes.

- Pero…

- Shh…- Adrian la besó suavemente tal vez era su imaginación pero hacía unas semanas había comenzado a sentir una presencia cerca, dentro, se sentía como Hermione, como si llevara el un pedazo del alma de la castaña para llenar el hueco que había quedado. Era increíble.

_Te pondré en un altar de veladoras_

_y en cada una pondré tu nombre_

_y cuidaré de tu alma_

_-Caifanes _

FIN


End file.
